Doctor Love
by LaurenLaneLover
Summary: CC is not working for Maxwell. They never met which means CC and Niles never met. But they have to. The only question is how? A/U
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Love

Niles walked into the office to see Maxwell sitting at his desk. There was no little green love seat near the door and to Niles that spot always seemed more empty than others saw it as. "Mr Sheffield, I'll be leaving for my doctors appointment now, if there's nothing else you need."

Maxwell looked up from the papers on his desk as he took his glasses off. "Go ahead, old man. Hope you like your new physician." He placed his glasses back on and looking back down, signing their was nothing much else to say.

"Thank you, Sir. I hope so too. I still feel so bad about the death of Dr. Miller."

Niles turned around and walked out of the office before going upstairs to change into khaki's and a dark green, long-sleeved, button down polo.

Walking out of his bedroom, he heard a 'woo hoo' from down the hall. "Looking good, Niles. Got a hot date?"

Niles playfully glared at his friend. "Actually I have a doctors appointment to attend, Miss Fine."

"A doctors appointment? You must have a hot doctor," she nudged him with a nasally laugh.

"Actually, I don't know who my doctor is. You see, my other doctor passed on last week."

"Awe that's horrible, Niles."

"He was almost eighty," he spoke flatly.

"Oh." She made a disgusted face. "I'm sure that made prostate exams fun." They both shuddered at the thought before Fran clapped his shoulder. "All right, well get out of here."

Niles chuckled softly before he nodded. "Very well. See you soon." Niles made his way to the stairs and walked down them before he grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

Walking into medical center, Niles made his way to the front desk and signed in before he looked down at the receptionist. "Excuse me, I'm a bit late but I had an appointment at four forty."

Looking down at her papers, she smiled softly before looking back up at Niles. "Ah yes, Mr. Brightmore, the doctor be with you in just a moment.

"Thank you" He turned to walk back toward the waiting hall when he heard his voice spoken by a feminine voice.

"Niles Brightmore?"

Niles quickly whipped around to see an overweight brunette in scrubs looking at him. "Yes?" His voice was shaking as his eyes widened, believing his worse nightmare was coming true.

"If you could come with me, the doctor will see you."

Niles sighed in relief, knowing there was still a chance he had a male physician. He started to walk slowly with the nurse into a room before he was weighed and then asked to sit on table. Niles' heart started pounding as the nurse took his blood pressure. "Niles, your blood pressure is extremely high."

Niles breathed in deeply. "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous. I never liked the doctors," he said sheepishly. _I can't just come out and say I don't want a woman looking at my genitals._

The nurse smiled softly with a nod. "Don't worry, just relax." She took it again and smiled. "One thirty over ninety five. Much better." She wrapped the cuff back up before she wrote down on her chart. "All right, Niles, your doctor will be with you in a moment."

"Thank you." Niles felt himself get nervous all over again as the nurse left. 

His thoughts were quickly pulled when he heard a knock at the door and then watched it open.

His eyes widened as a beautiful, curvy, tall blond walked through the door in an open white coat.

"Hello, hello. I'm Dr. CC Babcock" She extended her hand for Niles with a genuine smile on her face. "It's nice to finally meet you, Niles."

He slowly extended his own hand and shook it less firmly than he normally would. "Nice to meet you too."

CC noticed his nervous look and smiled. "Don't be nervous. I don't bite," she said giving off an unintended sultry laugh which made Niles shift on the table. As CC ran her fingers through her collarbone length hair, she walked to the counter and pulled out an instrument to check his eyes. "All right, I'm going to ask you to just stare into the light for me." She looked into his eyes to see if he was watching the light but Niles was looking into her eyes for completely different reasons. _My God her eyes are so blue._ His eyes moved to her hand to see she wasn't wearing a wedding band. A small smile spread across his face.

"All right, Niles now I need to check your ears." She walked around to the side of him and checked his left ear before checking the right. "Ears look good." She placed the instrument on the counter before she walked back up to him. "Now I just need to check the lymph nodes in your throat." CC placed two fingers over the side of his neck to feel for any swelling. "Have you had a sore throat in the last couple weeks?"

"Not that I remember." Niles could feel his chest start to rise at the warmth of her fingers against his neck.

"All right," she placed her stethoscope off her neck and around her ears before she moved behind him. I'll just check your lungs and then I'll give you a prostate exam."

Niles eyes widened at the word. "Pro- prostate exam?"

"Certainly you've had one before, correct?" She let another laugh escape her lips causing him to swallow a lump in his throat.

"Well of course but, always by a-"

"A male doctor? Well honey, this is the nineties. And maybe in England they only have male doctors but here in the states, women are successful too."

Niles sighed heavily feeling like an ass. "I didn't mean it like that." _Great, I blew any chances with this woman over a prostate exam._

CC placed the end of the stethoscope up his shirt and over his lungs. "Breath in." Niles did as asked. "Breathe out." Once again he did as commanded before she moved it over the other side. "Breathe in." Done. "Breathe out." Done. "All right now stand up and drop your pants and undergarments. CC walked over to the counter and slipped on a pair of gloves before she walked turned back to face Niles who was just standing in the middle of the room, as his knees started to shake. "Niles, this is a routine check up. You need to remove your garments."


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I have another docto-"

"All right, all right. I'll get you another doctor." She heard Niles sigh in relief and he let his hands go into his pant pockets as CC stormed out of the room, furious with his immaturity.

Once she shut the door behind him, Niles let out a deeper sigh of relief. "Thank God. I'm attracted to her way too much to let her see me like that." He started to pace the room with his hands now behind his back. "I can't tell her that though. She probably hates me now that I didn't cooperate. But I couldn't help it. She gave me a boner for Heavens sa-."

He was taken from his self conversation when he heard a knock at the door again. When he saw who walked in his mouth opened slowly. _That witch.._

In walked an old man, probably in his late seventies, who looked like he had no idea how to hold an instrument anymore. _This man is supposed to give me a prostate exam? I think he's older than Dr. Miller was. _

After an uncomfortable exam, Niles left the office but not before seeing CC leaning against the counter talking to a receptionist. Seeing Niles, she turned to him and smirked. "Mr. Brightmore, did you like your new physician?" Her smug grin grew as she crossed her arms in front of her.

Clenching his fists, he slowly nodded. "I did, thank you." He started to walk past her but not before leaning his lips against her ear. "Though, his hands weren't nearly as soft as yours."

CC stood there in shock not only his words but the amazing feeling of his breath against her neck. She slowly turned to see him walk out of the office and could barely create a sentence when the receptionist asked her if she was all right.

After a few seconds, CC collected her thoughts and turned toward the woman behind the desk. "Uh, yeah, Donna. I'm fine." She slowly made her way back toward her office before shutting the door and falling to her chair behind her desk. "You need to control yourself, CC. He's your patien-. Wait a minute. He isn't my patient _anymore_." A small smirk spread across her face before he quickly faded. "Oh who am I kidding? He probably hates me for getting him that old geezer as a doctor." She laughed lightly, picturing his face when he saw the man who would be giving him a prostate exam. "I never thought I could be so cruel..." She placed her feet up on her desk and relaxed. "I like it."

CC felt a light bulb go off in her head. "And just because he's no longer my patient, doesn't mean I can't get info on him. She spun her chair, pushing her feet off her desk and onto the floor before she got up and went to the receptions desk. "Donna, can you get me information on Niles Brightmore?"

Donna looked up from the computer and smiled. "I thought I saw a twinkle in your eye." CC blushed as she leaned against the desk. Donna typed a few things into the computer before she made one click with her mouse. "There you go. It should be printing in your office now."

"Thank you." She raced to her office before picking up the papers that came flooding out of her printer.

"All right, let's see..." She checked out his name, birth date and then his occupation. "Butler?" She looked toward the door for a moment as her thoughts clouded her mind. "He certainly didn't look like a butler today. In fact, he looked quite built in his sweater." She quickly shook her head before slamming the papers down. "Damn, it Babcock. Get a hold of yourself. He's a butler, your a Doctor." She let her eyes trace the paper once more as it sat on her desk. She let a deep sigh escape her lips. "Him being a butler shouldn't mean anything...but it does."

CC gasped softly when she heard someone open the door to her office.

"Dr. Babcock, your seven o'clock is here.

"Thank you." She nodded softly as she followed the nurse out of the office before walking into the room for her appointment.

* * *

On the drive home to the mansion, all Niles could think about was CC.

"I can't believe how still incredibly attracted I am to her after that cruel trick she played on me." As he pulled up to the street, he parked in the front and decided to just sit in the car to think. "How come I've never seen her there before?" He slowly unbuckled his seat-belt before getting out of the car and making his way into the house.

When he saw Fran on the couch reading a magazine, he hung up his coat before making his way over to her.

"Hey Scarecrow. What's wrong?"

Shocked that she could read his face he raised a brow. "Why do you believe something is wrong?" He sat down next to her on the sofa and placed his feet up on the coffee table.

"I know you Niles. Wait, did you have a female doctor?" Her smiled started to spread as she saw the pink rise in Niles' cheeks. "Oh my gawd, she saw your ding-dong-!"

"She did not!" He yelled back, quickly looking toward the glass door behind them as he prayed Maxwell was not in ears length

"So ya didn't have a-" she looked around to make sure the kids weren't around. What a Nanny was who didn't know where the children were, she had no idea. "prostate exam?"

Sighing softly, Niles nodded as he stared ahead. "I did, but I had a male doctor do it for me."

"Ya chickened out?"

He slowly turned to look at his friend. "Miss Fine, you didn't see this woman."

"That ugly, huh?"

"Quite the contrary, actually. She was breathtakingly beautiful."

"Awe, Niles!" she squealed, causing Niles to hold his ear. "Ya like your doctor. How adorable!"

Slowly removing his hand from his ear he sighed. "She's not my doctor anymore. I made them get me another one."

"Oh Niles, don't ya think that's an insult to her? Like you don't believe she's doing her job well?"

"I know." He sighed heavily as he let his head fall to the back of the couch. "I think that's what she believed as well." _I can't mention me whispering into her ear. She'd blab to everyone about it. _"I think I'll be retiring for the night." _I have a lot of thinking to do. _He slowly stood from the couch before he pressed the wrinkles in his polo with his hands."Good night, Miss Fine."

"Night, Niles." She watched him walk up the stairs and sighed softly to herself before she got up from the couch as well to make her way upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Back at CC's apartment...

CC was buttoning up her black flannel nightshirt as she sat on her queen size bed. Letting her hand falls fall to her knees after getting all but the top two buttons, she sighed.

"I really need to stop thinking about him." She pulled herself toward her headboard and leaned against it. "I've never been so unprofessional. Then again he was unprofessional too when he whispered in my ear." She shuddered at the memory and feeling of his breath on her neck. "I'm never going to see him again. I might as well just let it go."

She pulled the covers up to her waist before she slid down in the bed and closed her eyes.

Niles mind was racing the same way.

"What made me do that?" He slipped under his sheets and laid down, staring at the ceiling. "It was like she had a spell on me." His brows raised and a smug grin crossed his face. "She's my little witch."


	3. Chapter 3

The days went by and soon it was two weeks since the duo saw each other.

Niles was getting a glass of orange juice for a sick Gracie who was laying down on the couch with the blanket over her tiny body.

"All right, Miss Gracie, here you are." He passed through the swinging doors and over to the couch where he handed Grace her glass of juice.

"Thanks, Niles. Where is Fran?" She's getting you a surprise," he smiled warmly. She should be back soon."

Grace smiled widely at the mention of a surprise. "Great. I wonder what it could be."

Shrugging softly, Niles beamed at the sudden change of emotion the little girl he had known since birth.

"Niles!" Niles cringed at the sound of his boss bellowing for him. "I'll be right back, Miss Grace." Grace nodded and Niles used that to head into the office. "Yes, sir. You bellowed?"

"Ah, yes. I'm going to need you to take Grace to the doctors."

"Oh but I think she's doing well, sir. It's only a slight sore throat and cough."

"I know, old man, but I'd feel better if she was looked at. Could you set up an appointment for today."

Sighing softly, Niles nodded. "Certainly, Sir." He waited for Maxwell to continue but there was nothing else. "Is that all, Sir?"

"Yes, Niles. That will be all."

Niles nodded softly before he walked out of the office and toward the kitchen to make the appointment. When he hung up the phone he sighed as he walked into the kitchen. "Miss Grace, we need to leave for a doctors appointment. The only time they could get you was at four and it's three forty five now."

Grace sat up against the arm of the couch. "But I don't want to go to the doctors." She pouted with her lips out and Niles sighed. Grace could always make Niles feel for her.

"You need to, Miss Grace. Then you'll get some medicine and you'll be well in no time."

"All riiiight" she slowly placed her legs over to the floor before getting up and going upstairs to change.

When they arrived at the medical center, Niles walked to the reception desk to sign Grace in while she sat in the waiting area.

"Hello, Mr. Brightmore. It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise, Ma'am." He wrote down Grace's name before placing the attached pen down.

"Please...call me Donna." She turned her head to see CC walking down the hall with forms in her hands.

Looking up from her papers, she saw Niles just as he noticed her and their eyes locked. Donna just smirked as she looked back and forth at them. She slowly started to walk by him but not before saying something. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Scaredy Balls. What are you doing here again? Couldn't get enough of your male physician?" She let an intoxicating laugh escape her lips.

She started to walk by Niles just as he spoke up. "You would know with all the terrified men you get." This conversation started to make Donna nervous and she got up from her desk before tip-toeing out of her desk and toward the bathroom. "And actually I'm here for my boss's daughter. She has a mild cold."

Slowly stopping in her tracks, she face him, she wore a smug grin. "Hm children," she scoffed. CC Babcock might have been a doctor but she still didn't have a love for kids. "And at least the men had the pleasure of my hands on them."

Niles felt his fists clench. He wasn't sure if he was angry or jealous but he knew it was his fault to begin with. Though he let a smirk spread across his face as he thought of a retort. "The pleasure? Dr. Babcock isn't that against the law?"

CC moved her lips close to his ear just as he had done a couple weeks before. "Dr. Babcock doesn't play by the rules." She felt Niles shudder and she walked away with a smirk on her face, leaving Niles completely under her control now.

Donna made her return to her desk and saw Niles' shocked face. Niles are you all right?" Th_ey needs to tell each other how they feel._

"I'm fine, ma'am- uhm, Donna. Thank you."

"Mr. Brightmore?"

Niles quickly turned to see a nurse holding a clipboard. "The doctor will see Grace now."

"Thank you." Niles got Grace from the waiting area and walked with her into the doctors office for her appointment.

As they were leaving the doctors office, Grace took Niles' hand in hers. "Niles, who was that lady you were talking to? Is she your doctor?"

Niles looked down at their hands cupped together and smiled softly to himself. "No, Miss Grace. That was Dr. Babcock. I've met her before." He wasn't lying, but he also wasn't telling the truth. If he were to be completely truthful to her, he'd say she was what made his heart pound and his toes curl. She also made his bits and pieces rise but he wasn't going to share that with a six year old. He opened the door for Grace to get into the backseat and shut the door before getting into the passenger seat. Once he was in, she spoke again.

"Well I think you like her." _She's a smart child, _he thought."And I think she likes you too." _She's nuts._

"Miss Grace, I'm more than positive that Dr. Babcock doesn't like me in the ways you believe."

"But you like _her_, right?"

Niles kept his hands tightly on the steering wheel as he drove them back to the mansion. "I think she's a good doctor."

Grace sighed in frustration as Niles seemed to be throwing a curve ball at her question. Niles sighed softly in relief when Grace dropped the subject.

Back at the office, CC walked by Donna's desk when she was pulled from her thoughts. "Dr. Babcock, can I speak to you?"

"Sure, Donna. What's going on?"

Donna placed her elbows on the desk as she leaned in. "I should be asking you the same thing."

"What do you mean?" she hugged the clipboard she had to her chest as she looked at her friend with a raised brow.

"Niles Brightmore."

The name made CC shiver and it didn't go unnoticed by Donna. "What about him?" She rolled her eyes to try to get the affection of being pissed off at him. "Did you see the way he spoke to me?"

Donna raised a brow. "If I remember correctly, you started it. And If I had to guess, I'd say you were flirting with him."

Donna was the gossip of the office. She was five foot six, collarbone-length red hair and green eyes that shined through her black rimmed glasses. She always needed to know people's business but for some reason CC loved talking to her about hers. This business however, was not something she wanted to talk about.

"Donna, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. We would have been at each others throats if we were alone." She felt herself start to sweat as Donna raised a brow at her, not being convinced.

"If you two were alone I think you'd be lower than your throats." She gave off a knowing smirk before she got up to go call in the next patient. CC stayed there in silence before she turned left the area to walk back into her office to gather her things to head home.


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't mean to seem like a stalker but every other day he would go by the medical center to 'hang around' Donna knew what was going on and soon confronted him about it. After that when Niles could come back, he'd ask Donna how she was.

"Hello, Donna. Is Dr. Babcock on off today?"

"It's like you know her schedule, Niles. I was starting to like you but now I just think you're stalking her."

Niles chuckled softly as he shook his head. "Sorry, but no. I have a friend who's a nurse here and he knows Dr. Babcock."

Donna nodded softly with a smile on her face. "Actually, she's not off today. She's on her two hour break. She gets off between twelve and two. She sometimes works twelve hour days you know."

"So you'd say she's really hard working?"

"Oh very. One of the most hardworking women I know. She can be very...how would I say it..."

"Nasty?"

"Down boy." They both shared a laugh.

"I just meant as in mean-spirited."

Donna nodded slowly. "Yeah. Depends her mood. But she always seems to be in a bad mood around you. Though you also sort of bring life out of her. It was so strange; she was having a horrible day just an hour before seeing you. She couldn't stop talking about you after she left the room when you requested a different doctor..."

"_I have never met a more immature man in my life" CC placed her hands on Donna's desk and sighed deeply._

"_Dr. Babcock, why does it bother you that much? Plenty of men have been nervous before about a woman giving them a prostate exam."_

"_Yes, but they were eighteen. That's normal. Not for a middle aged man. It's insulting really." _

_Because you wanted to see him. Ohh CC, you have a crush, she thought. "Dr. Babcock, I think you should just let it go. He's just a patient." That you want in your pants..._

_CC patted Donna's desk before she walked off to get another doctor for Niles._

"So you really think she likes me?" Niles smiled softly as he thought about a doctor as beautiful as her being interested in him.

"I know she likes you, Niles. Make a move."

"Oh I couldn't. I'm just supposed to walk into her office and ask her out?" Donna stared at him with nothing coming out of her mouth with a smile. "I could do that."

After talking to Donna, Niles left to go grocery shopping for that night's dinner before he went to talk to CC.

"All right... I need eggs, milk, leg of lamb, tomato paste..." Niles looked over his grocery list as he held the bar of the shopping cart with one hand. Placing the list back into his coat pocket, he continued on his way, turning into the dairy aisle only to feel his cart hit someone else.

"Oh God, I'm sor-" His eyes widened and he thought his heart had stopped when he saw who was in standing in front of him. There she was. Dr. C.C Babcock, looking nothing like the doctor she played every day. She was wearing light blue jeans and a purple, v-neck sweater that hugged her curves along with a pair of black high heels. Her hair was down and flowing past her shoulders, not like her work hair that was pulled up in a bun.

"Oh God," CC turned her head with a sigh when inside, her stomach was doing flips. She looked up up at the ceiling as she cursed under her breath. _Why are you doing this to me? _

"Are you stalking me, Dr. Babcock?" As nervous as Niles was, he tried his hardest to hide it by smirking mischievously at her.

CC scoffed at his question and pulled her cart back from his before starting to enter the aisle. Niles quickly went in front of her cart making her stop. "I'll run you over. I'm not afraid of you."

Niles smirked before he placed his hands on the end of CC's cart "Well that's good, because I'm certainly scared of you."

"Really?" CC stood up straighter as she looked at him, noticing his extremely blue eyes that were always sparkling. Little did she know, they only sparkled when he saw _her_. "Well it's nice to know I scare men." She pulled her cart back from him and started to push it.

Niles quickly started to push his cart along side hers; completely smitten with her now."Well clearly you didn't really believe it was that you were a woman that made me want a different physician? I don't even think of you as a woman," he smirked.

CC stopped in her tracks and placed her hands on her hips which Niles instantly stared at before he eyed up her body, making CC uncomfortable and turned on all at the same time. "Well then what was it?"

"Why, those hands of yours. And with you saying how you pleasure men with them during exams I believed I made the right choice to get a different doctor. I don't like being just another one on your list."

CC felt her blood start to boil as she placed her hands back on the bar of her cart and they squeezed it tightly. She forced a smirk on her face. "Well then what _do_ you want?"

_What do I want? I want to whisk you away to a dance floor and never let you go. I want to make passionate love to you over and over again._ Deciding he might as well ask her now, Niles blurted his thoughts. "Go out with me." He was completely taken with her.

CC was reaching for a bar of extra sharp cheddar cheese when she heard his proposal. Slowly pulling back, she looked up and over at Niles with a shocked look on her face as she held the cheese in her hand. "What?"

Niles sighed heavily, knowing she was going to turn him down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

C.C felt a pang in her heart when he took it back. "You- you didn't mean it? Why would you say it then? To tease me? And you just took it back to make me seem like an idio-?"

"because I realized you were going to say 'no.'"

"Well, Niles Brightmore, you don't know me, now do you?"

Niles stared at her, not sure where she was going with this. "I guess I don't." _I know you make my heart stop though. _

"Which means you also didn't know I was going to say 'yes' to your proposal." _What the hell are you saying, CC? He's a butler. You can't date a butler._

Niles' eyes widened the same way CC's did when he first asked her out. "You- you're saying yes?"

CC went into her purse and pulled out her card before handing it to him. _You're insane, Babcock. You don't know what you're getting yourself into._ "Call me when you're free."

Niles slowly took the card from her and looked at it.

_C.C Babcock, Md._

_Manhattan Medical Center._

"Will do, Dr. Babcock." He slowly slipped the card into his back pocket for safe keeping.

"C.C"

Niles quickly looked up at her once she spoke. "Excuse me?"

"My name. It's C.C," she corrected him.

Niles smiled softly to himself. _C.C It fits her. Short, sweet and to the point. Well maybe not sweet but two out of three isn't bad. _"C.C," he nodded.

C.C looked down at her watch before sighing. "I've got to go. My break is over in half an hour and I still need to pay for these." She eyed her cart before looking back at him.

"Uh, yes me too. I need to get back to cook for my family." He wasn't exactly lying but he wasn't telling the truth to her either. He didn't know she knew about his job but he did know he didn't want her finding out. He knew what she'd think. Butler's and Doctors, don't mix. He was on a roll with lying to people ever since he met C.C Babcock.

C.C nodded softly before she pushed her cart past him and Niles watched her leave, staring at her perfect figure as it strolled down the aisle with a cart in hand. _My God she is ravishing._


	5. Chapter 5

That evening, as Niles was dishing out dinner for the family, his mind went wandering to the gorgeous physician.

_Where am I supposed to take her on a date? She's a doctor for heaven's sake. I'm sure she's already been to every place imaginable. _His thoughts were torn apart by the sudden scream of attention from his friend.

"Niiiiles!"

Started by Fran, he quickly whipped his head around. "What!"

Fran's eyes widened big, as well as the rest of the family's, when he yelled back at her. "I was just trying to get more chicken piccata..." She had a nervous look on her face before she turned back to her plate.

Niles shook his head before he scooped up two more pieces of chicken onto the spatula. "I'm sorry Miss Fine. Here you are" He placed it on her plate before looking at the rest of the family who still looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" He barked.

Quickly, everyone looked down at their plates as they started eating again.

After dinner and Niles had placed the last dish into the dishwasher, he added the soap before closing the lid and hitting 'start'. Placing his hands on his rear he bent back to crack his back only to feel something in his back pocket. Arching his brow, he slowly pulled out a card. A smile crept across his face. "I need to call her." Another option popped into his head. "Or maybe I should wait. I don't want to seem desperate. Then again, I am desperate to see her again." He took a deep breath before he headed upstairs to his room.

Slowly shutting the bedroom door, Niles sat on the edge of the bed as he eyed the phone on the nightstand beside him. _What do I? Should I call or wait? _He looked at the clock to see it read 7:43. _Maybe it's too late to call. Or she's probably not even home from work yet. _He sighed heavily as he tried to make up his mind. Giving up on what his mind was telling him and focusing on his heart, he grabbed the phone and started dialing the number on the card. Hearing the rings on the other line were like pins falling in an abandoned room.

Back at CC's penthouse she was just changing into her black flannel PJ's and settling into bed with a book. Hearing the phone ring, she sighed with a roll of her eyes before reaching across to the nightstand and picking it up to press to her ear. "Hello?"

Niles felt his heart skip a beat upon hearing the angel's voice. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he collected himself to answer. "Uh yes, this is Niles Brightmore. You know... from the hospital and the grocery store?" He sighed before he continued. "Scaredy Balls?" He rolled his eyes knowing that was stupid for repeating but when he heard her sultry laugh he was glad he brought it up.

"Yes I remember you," she nodded after she collected herself. "What can I do for you Mr. Brightmore?

Niles smiled hearing her refer to him by his last name. "I was wondering if you were still interested in my offer for a date. I was thinking maybe tomorrow night around eight?" He held his breath as he waited for an answer.

Upon hearing him, CC's eyes widened as her thoughts went wild. _What was I thinking back there? I can't go out with a domestic. What would my friends think? Well, okay I don't have any friends but what would my family think? My colleagues?_ "I'm sorry, I have to work really late tomorrow," she lied. "I probably won't be out of the office until eleven." She held the receiver before she let out a deep sigh. CC was having a harder time to admit to herself that she wanted to see this man again than she would to anyone else.

Hearing her answer, Niles grew disappointed. "Oh... Okay, well what about the night after? It's Friday after all."

CC could hear the hurt in his voice but she just couldn't bring herself to say 'yes' now. "Uh, I have a prior engagement Friday night." _What are you doing Babcock? Just get rid of him._

"Well then how about you call me when you're free. I'll give you my number. Six four six, seven four two, three five four one."

As much as CC just wanted to get off the phone so she wouldn't cave and accept his offer, she wrote his number down on the notebook by her bed. "All right, I'll call you." She smacked herself in the forehead after all was said and done.

Niles half smiled as he listened to her. "I'm looking forward to it. Have a good night, Dr Babcock." And with that Niles hung up the phone.

"Oh God, CC. What have you done?" She hit her head on the headboard as she let go of a deep sigh. She looked down at the book in her hand before she tossed it across the room. "I can't concentrate now." She listened around her and hearing nothing she realized how not only alone, but lonely she was. "Why did I change my mind like that. I mean I gave him my card in the store and six hours later I'm turning him down? CC Babcock you are more screwed up than people think."

She slid down her bed before grabbing the remote to flip through channels, trying to get her mind off everything that just happened with the butler.

After Niles hung up the phone, he sighed as he placed his face in his hands. "I don't understand," he groaned as he sat up and placed his hands on either side of him. "She was flirting with me at the grocery store. Donna said she interested in me." He felt a light bulb go off in his head when he mentioned Donna. "Thank God for Donna," he smirked.

That next afternoon, Niles made his way to the medical center and wasting no time in going to Donna's desk.

"Well look who it is" the red head grinned as she took her black frames off. "Looking for Dr. Babcock?"

"Actually I need a favor from you."

"From me?" She raised a brow as she looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah," he nodded as he looked around for CC before he continued. "See, I didn't need to come by later to ask her out because during her two hour break I saw her at the grocery store. Well I asked her there and she gave me her card-"

"Awe!"

"Yeah, but don't get so excited," he said flatly, causing Donna to quickly shut up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well later that night I called her to set up a date and she said she was busy tonight as well as tomorrow night."

"No offense to her, but she never goes out. She's always telling how she had a boring night at home."

"Well she didn't say she was going out, she said tonight she has to work til about eleven and tomorrow she has a prior engagement." Donna looked a bit disappointed as she crossed her legs under her desk. "What's with the expression?"

Donna placed her glasses back on. "Sorry, It looks like Dr. Babcock is trying to get out of going on a date with you She never goes out and tonight she gets off at six. There's no reason why she'd need to be staying past seven."

"Well then that's where my favor from you comes in."

Donna started to get nervous as she turned her head to the side. "What exactly do you need?"

"I need you to pretend we're going out on a date."

Her eyes shot open at him. "I don't think that's a very good idea, Niles. I'm close to Dr. Babcock. She'd kill me if she found out."

"On the contrary, Donna. If you mentioned to her that you were going to go out with me, C- uh, Dr. Babcock would get extremely jealous but she wouldn't let her real feelings show. That is if it's true that she really likes me."

Donna smirked at her new friend. "I know she does, Niles. A blind man could see it."


	6. Chapter 6

"Well then will you do it?"

Donna sighed as she thought a moment. She knew this would make CC hate her but in the end it could make her happier than she's ever been. "What do I get out of it?" She had a smirk on her face as she tried to bribe the man she would be getting very close to.

Niles smirked as he eyed her. "What do you want? And remember, I'm doing this to make Dr. Babcock mine. So don't ask for anything I can't give you," he smirked

"Oh stop," she laughed as she playfully slapped his arm. "All I want is to know you'll make CC happy. She's a very special woman. But I don't think you'd be doing this if you didn't already know that."

Niles smiled as he nodded. Deal."

Donna sighed as she nodded her head to seal the deal. "All right. I'll do it."

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you. I promise this will work." He quickly leaned over her desk and kissed her cheek just as CC came out of her office.

Seeing the man she thought liked her kiss the woman whom she thought was her friend made her sick to her stomach. When Niles pulled back he saw CC standing with her clipboard hugged to her chest.

Niles' swallowed the lump in his throat, not sure if he was nervous about his plan or the simple fact that she was in his presence. _My God she makes me crazy._

"Uh, Donna is my three o' clock here yet?" She kept her eyes on Niles as she turned her head toward the red head behind the desk. _What the hell just happened?_

"Uh yes, Dr. Babcock, I'll go call him in." She slowly got up from her desk before she walked past Niles but not before he winked at her and she smiled back.

Niles turned his head to look at CC with a smug grin. "Hello Dr. Babcock." He placed his hands in his coat pocket to keep her from seeing them shake.

CC slowly lowered her clipboard not wanting him to see she was trying to protect herself from him. "Hello, Mr. Brightmore. What are you going here?"

Niles waited for her to remark about another prostate exam but she was silent. "I came to talk to Donna. We decided to go out later."

CC felt her stomach do flips. _Calm down, C.C. Don't let that man get to you. "_Really? Well that's nice. I'm glad you two are getting acquainted." She could only hope that was all it was.

"Yes, we're getting very close actually." Niles started to stop his hands from shaking when he realized he had the upper hand here.

Before CC could say anything else, Donna came back with CC's next patient. Niles turned to Donna and smiled. "I'll see you tonight, Donna." _This was going to be even easier than I thought it would be._

When Donna nodded with a smile, he turned toward CC. "Nice to see you again, Dr. Babcock."

"You too, Niles" She slowly looked over at Donna who was sitting back at her desk_. That bitch._

Her thoughts were broken when her patient spoke up. "Are you ready?"

Quickly turning her head toward her patient she cleared her throat. "Oh yes. Sorry. Right this way." She motioned her patient through a door for his appointment.

Once CC was out of sight, Niles turned to Donna. "That was perfect. How long do you think it will take before she cracks?"

Donna looked up at him with a small shrug. "Well that's the thing, she might become extremely jealous but she's also hard-headed and won't say if something is bothering her. She'll keep it inside for as long as possible."

"So are you saying it could be weeks before she cracks?"

"Weeks, months, maybe years. But I don't think she'll crack, Niles. You might as well have just cornered her and demanded she go out with you."

"Donna, I'm not going to force her to go out with me." He let out a deep sigh as he placed both his hands on her desk. "Well how we get together tonight for real and you can tell me what you know about Dr. Babcock that I don't."

"I don't think I really know much else than what I've told you."

"Are you sure? Come on, Donna. There has to be something."

Thinking intensely, Donna shrugged. "Nope, can't think of anythi-" Her mouth opened as something came to mind. "Well there is one thing."

"What? Past boyfriends? Favorite food?"

"Hair color," she said flatly."

Niles looked at her like she had three heads. "Okay you lost me."

Donna let out a soft laugh at the adorable butler. "When Dr. Babcock first started working here ten years ago, she was a brunette."

Niles eyes widened as a small smile crept across his face. "Really." He watched Donna nod before he continued. "Why the change?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "She just said she wanted something different with her new career. I liked her brown hair. It brought out her eyes better."

Niles smiled as he envisioned CC before him. "Yeah, she does have some amazing blue eyes."

Donna noticed he was starting to day dream and she snapped her fingers at him. When he pulled out of his thoughts, she laughed at him. "All right, lover boy. You better get out of here. Dr. Babcock will be out soon."

"All right, all right." He laughed softly. "But I'll be back," he smirked in his best Arnold Schwarzenegger voice before he turned around and walked out of the Medical Center.

When CC was done with her patient she showed him out before she started to walk back to her office. Seeing Donna made her sick to her stomach and she slammed her office door.

_How could she do this to me? She was the one who said Niles and I were flirting..._

She grabbed a round pencil holder from her desk and threw it against the wall.

Back at the mansion, Niles was pacing across his bedroom floor. "How am I supposed to get her to admit she likes me?" He fell back to the bed and looked up at the ceiling, escaping a loud sigh.

"I could see in her eyes she was hurt from the kiss I gave Donna. And I didn't even see her when it happened."

He slowly sat up and grabbed the remote from the nightstand before turning on the TV and flipping through the channels.

Back at the office, CC was working on a file when her phone rang. Not recognizing the number she hesitantly picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello gorgeous."

CC sighed softly hearing Chandler's voice on the other end. "Hello Chandler." She had no emotion in her voice whatsoever.

"What are you doing tomorrow night? I thought you might like to get drinks after work."

CC rolled her eyes before a smirk appeared on her face. _Hmm. Maybe I need to just forget about this butler. "_All right, Chandler. What time?"

"How about eight. Will you be done with work then?"

"I should be."

"Great. I'll pick you up at the office."

"Sounds good," she smiled.

"See you then, CC." And with that, Chandler and CC hung up their phones.

The next night around seven, Niles walked into the medical center to see Donna behind her desk. "Hey you" he smiled. He looked around to see if CC was anywhere in sight but Donna shook her head.

"She's with a patient now. She should be done soon though."

"Great," he grinned. "Has she talked about me at all today?"

"No, but she did talk about Chandler." Donna felt herself getting nervous.

"Chandler? Who the hell is Chandler?"

"The man she's going for drinks with tonight."

Niles heart broke at the words coming out of his new friend's mouth. "Drinks? Since when?"

She shrugged as she saw the hurt on Niles' face. "She told me he called her yesterday. It must have been right after you left."

"Do you think she's doing this to get back at me?" Niles could only help that it was the reason.

"That or..." She sighed before she continued. "She's moving on."

"Moving on? We never even took a step!"

"Niles, don't make a scene."

"No. This incredible woman doesn't want to go out with me and I don't know why."

_Because youre a butler. _"I don't know, Niles. Maybe you should just give up."

"No! I'm not giving up. I want h-" He quickly turned when he saw the start of a pair of long legs coming out of a room.

Seeing Niles talking with Donna once again, made CC burn with anger. "You want what, Mr. Brightmore?" _What does she have that I don't? I'm a doctor for heaven's sake! _

Not able to answer her, Niles decided to skip it and say an innocent hello. "Good evening, Dr. babcock. Nice to see you again." Niles wore a fake smile and clenched his fists as he looked at the only woman he had ever truly fallen for.

"Hello, Mr. Brightmore. What brings you here again?" CC placed her clenched fists into her coat pockets. These two were more alike than they would admit.

Niles looked over at Donna with a small smirk. "Oh, I just came to see my favorite girl." He winked at the four eyed red head causing her to turn her head and roll her eyes. _He has no idea what he's up against._

CC felt a lump in her throat. _What does he think he's doing? He thinks he can just get my number and after I turn him down he can move on to the next thing with a vagina?_

Niles stared at CC as he tried to figure out why she was going out with this Chandler man and not him. _She think she can just turn down my offer and move on to the next thing with a dick?_


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh... So you two are dating now?" She asked as she looked between Niles and Donna.

Donna felt her toes curling under the table as she started to get extremely nervous around CC now. _I really should have asked for something from Niles for doing this.. _

"You could say that," Niles smiled. He always smiled around this hard-headed woman. "We're going out again tonight."

"Ohh." CC forced a smile at her newest foe. "Great. I'm going out tonight too."

"Really?" He tried to act as non-obvious as he could but it was hard when someone so beautiful, so feisty, wouldn't give him the time of day. "Where to?" _I think I might get somewhere tonight._

"We're just going to a bar for drinks." She looked over at Donna who was packing up for the end of her shift. "What about you two? Where are you going?"

"Same as you. I don't know if it's the same place, but we're going for drinks as well."

CC was about to respond when she saw Chandler walking up toward her. "Hello, beautiful." He pressed his lips to her cheek and CC giggled, causing Niles to clench his fists. "Are you ready to go? My, do you look sexy in that white coat."

CC pretended to swoone over the man she knew wouldn't be able to make her feel like Niles. All Niles was doing was asking out her secretary. "I'm ready when you are, babe." She felt him put his arm around her waist and they walked out of the medical center together.

As they walked to the car and Chandler started talking, CC's mind wandered. _What am I doing? I should have never accepted this date. I should have just said yes to Niles. What would have been so bad? Cept the fact that he's a butler and doesn't have his own place, and helps cares for three children and...has amazing blue eyes, dark blond hair I just want to run my fingers through-_

"CC!" CC quickly looked over at Chandler who was holding the door of the car open for her. "What's the matter?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking." She got into the car and buckled up before she leaned back on the seat.

* * *

Once CC and Chandler left the medical center, Niles turned to Donna. "Think she found us out?"

Donna slowly turned her head from her purse to Niles as she stood up from her desk. "I don't think so. But I do know she wants to kill me." She lightly pushed Niles' chest.

"We need to follow them."

Donna's eyes widened at the butler. "Are you crazy? I'm not spying on them."

"Please? I need to see if she really likes this guy."

"What do you mean if she really likes this guy? That's Chandler; he's handsome rich and drives an amazing car. Believe me. She likes him."

"So that's what she looks for in a man? Does she know what I do for a living?" He sighed heavily knowing he had none of those qualities. Of course what he didn't know was that CC found him extremely attractive.

"I don't know," she lied. But I'm just saying that she's a socialite. And she wants a man that will shower her with gifts."

"I can shower her. It might not be with gifts but I damn well can shower her with love." He grabbed Donna's hand before he ran out of the medical center with her to follow CC and Chandler.

Donna's eyes widened at his proclamation. _Did he say 'love'? He did. Niles Brightmore is in love with CC Babcock._

Both 'couples' arrived at the bar at the same time with Niles just two cars behind. Once Chandler and CC walked out of the car and entered the bar, Niles quickly got out of the car and opened the door for Donna. "I'm not your actual date. You don't have to open my door for me," she laughed as he got out.

"Believe me, Donna. I've been doing this all my life. I'm used to opening the doors for anyone."

"Well aren't you romantic.." She walked with him inside the bar and when Niles spotted CC, he motioned Donna to follow him across the bar where they could still see them.

At CC's table, CC was sipping on her drink as Chandler was staring at her. But it wasn't at her eyes. "You look so sexy tonight." She watched his eyes trace the edges of her chest in her red sweater.

Sighing softly, CC faked a smile. "Thank you."

"You know, you're the sexiest doctor I've ever seen."

CC let out a laugh as she rolled her eyes. _He really wants to get into my pants._

"Look at her," Niles sighed. She was smiling and laughing but the laugh wasn't the sultry laugh she gave off to Niles. It was different. _God, I hope that laugh she gave me was only for me._

"Niles, why don't you just ask her why she won't go out with you."

Niles turned to look at Donna before shaking his head. "I can't just ask her." He looked back at CC's table and noticed she wasn't there. "Where'd she go?"

"Where did who go?"

"Dr. Babcock. She's not at her table anymo-"

"Well hello, Mr. Brightmore."

Niles turned and looked up to see CC standing a few feet away from their table. He quickly stood up with a lump in his throat. "Dr. Babcock. What a small world."

"It sure is," she said forcing a smile before she looked over at Donna who started to get nervous again. "Hi, Donna." She gritted her teeth through the smile to the secretary.

"Hi," she waved nervously.

C,C turned her eyes to Chandler who was talking to a blond bimbo from the table next to them. Rolling her eyes, she looked back to Niles who had a soft look on his face and she smiled softly at him. _Why does he have to look at me like that? It's like he has this control over me. _

Niles eyes fixed on her red lips before he unknowingly licked the bottom of his. _She has complete control over me. _

C.C watched his tongue as it ran over his bottom lip slowly and her own mouth started to open a bit as she was being hypnotized by him. When she realized where she was, she quickly pulled her eyes up to his. "Well if you'll excuse me, I was just on my way to the ladies room," she said motioning toward the restrooms.

"Uh, of course," he nodded.

"It was nice to see you again, Niles." _Too nice._

"You too, Dr Bab-" His eyes widened when he realized she called him by his first name. "CC," he smiled softly.

CC smiled back softly before she made her way toward the restrooms.

Turning toward Donna, Niles wore a smirk on his face. Donna knew that face all too well now.

Her eyes widened and she quickly put her hands up. "Oh, no, no, no. I am not going in the restroom to talk to her."

"Oh Come on, Donna. Please. Just get her to talk about Chandler."

"But I know about Chandler."

"Yes, but do you know how she feels about him? Come on, you can talk me up too."

Sighing deeply she caved. "All right, but if I die in there, you two at least better get together. And I mean end up together. I don't mean a one night stand."

"I wouldn't dream of having a simple one night stand with her," he smiled warmly.

Slowly standing up from the table she smiled. "You really love this woman, don't you?"

Niles smiled softly before it quickly faded. "Whoa, did you say love? I never said I loved her."

Donna thought back to a very vivid moment.

_I can shower her. It might not be with gifts but I damn well can shower her with love._

"All right, I'll go along with it," she smirked. She picked up her drink and chugged it down. "If I'm not back-"

"I know, I know. You want Dr. Babcock and I together," he smirked.

"No. I want you to run in after to get me and drag my ass out of there."

Niles let a hearty laugh escape his lungs as he nodded. "Deal."

"All right here I go." She placed her empty glass down before she walked into the bathroom to see CC just coming out of a stall before she stopped in her tracks.

"Oh. Hello, Donna." _What? Is she stalking me now? Thinking I'm going to steal __**her**__ man? Well I'll show her that I don't want him and that she can have him. _

"Hello, Dr. Babcock."

"Please. Call me 'C.C.'" she smiled through gritted teeth as she walked to the sink to wash her hands. "So I didn't know you liked Niles."

Donna nodded slowly before she spoke. "Uh, yeah. He's great. He's handsome, smart, a great listener..."

"He has great eyes too," C.C mumbled which didn't go unnoticed by Donna and she took a mental note.

"Soooo... Are you having a good time with Chandler?"

Just the sound of his name made her shiver and not in the good way. Why she agreed to go out with him she'd never know. "Yeah, he's great. Really fun to be with," she smiled as she reached for a paper towel in the machine to dry her hands.

"That's great," she smiled, though not convinced; She saw the bimbo he was talking to. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. You work way too hard to not have some fun."

_I'd have more fun ripping your head off for stealing Niles from me._ C.C sighed when she realized what she had just thought. _Damn it, C.C. Stop it._ "Yeah well... I better get back to my date," she smiled flatly. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

As CC left the bathroom Donna leaned against the bathroom wall. "Oh C.C... Why can't you just admit it to yourself?"

When she knew CC was at her table, Donna made her way back to the table to see Niles on his second drink, staring at CC from across the room. "Hey, hot stuff"

Niles quickly turned to see Donna returning into her seat. He quickly stood at her return before sitting down once she did. "So what happened?"

"She said you have amazing eyes," she answered flatly.

Niles beamed hearing this. "She did?"

Donna nodded. "She didn't just come out and say it though. She mumbled it but I know she said it."

"So what did she say about Chandler?"

"That he's fun to be with." She took a drink from her second drink that Niles must have ordered for her.

Niles pouted before he looked over at CC who looked rather bored. "She doesn't seem like he's that fun," he smiled. As much as he would want her happy, he wanted her happy with him.

"Come on, Niles let's get out of here. You can have one last chance to talk to her before she leaves."

Knowing she was right, Niles slowly stood from his seat and chugged his drink before he took Donna's hand to help her up. "All right, let's go."

"How about I meet you at the car?"

"Are you sure?" He felt bad for using her for the simple reason to make C.C Babcock his.

She nodded with a small smile. "I'm positive, Niles." She kissed his cheek just as CC looked over to see. "Make it a good exit," she grinned before she walked out of the bar.

Slowly making his way across the bar he casually turned to C.C and Chandler at their table. "I was just leaving and I thought I'd say goodnight.

_He came to say goodnight to me? _She felt her heart grow at the gesture. "Oh. well..." She stood up from her seat before running her fingers through her long blond hair. "Like I said, it was nice to see you again." She extended her hand to him which he took to shake before he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Likewise, C.C." He smiled softly with a wink, as he slowly let go of her hand leaving CC in a daze. "It was nice to meet you, Chandler."

Chandler nodded softly with a smug grin. "Same to you, old man."

With one last smile to C.C, Niles slowly turned and left the bar to return to the car with Donna.

As CC watched him leave, she placed her hand on her cheek, still able to feel his soft lips against her skin. _You can't fool yourself C.C..._


	8. Chapter 8

Later as Chandler was dropping CC off at her penthouse, he leaned his hand against her door, half cornering her. "I had fun tonight" He wore a smug grin on his face, making CC a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah. Thanks for the drinks."

"You're very welcome. Now how about I tuck you in?" He leaned in to kiss her but she quickly moved out of the way. He quickly turned to look at her. "What's the matter?"

"Chandler, I'm not in the mood for sex tonight."

"CC, we've been on four dates so far in the span of two months. I think it's time to take it to the next level." He tried to place his hands on her hips but she backed up once again.

"I'm serious, Chandler. I just don't think we're at that part in our relationship."

Chandler sighed heavily before he nodded. "All right, all right. I won't pressure you. But let me ask you one thing." He waited for CC's nod. "Are you attracted to that man that was at the bar?"

"What man?" She tried to ask as nonobvious as she could.

"The one that was also at your work. The English fellow."

CC's heart grew at the thought of Niles but she let her eyes widen as she tried to convince him otherwise. "Of course not. He's a butler, you know. I wouldn't be caught dead dating him."

Sighing in relief, he smiled. "All right. Well that's good. Then I'll call you, OK?" CC nodded softly before he kissed her cheek. "Good night, CC."

CC watched him turn to leave. "Good night, Chandler." She slowly turned to her door and unlocked it before slipping inside.

That night, CC dreamed...

_CC walked down the aisle in a long sweetheart shaped white gown with a veil over her head. She held a bouquet of red roses as she made her way to the man at the end of the aisle. With her veil in her face she couldn't make out the man. She could see the people on either side of the aisle though. Many she didn't notice but she figured they were from the groom's side. Standing next to the blurry groom was a tall, dark haired and handsome man and on the other side was a skinny brunette with big hair. Stopping in front of him, she could see hands being placed on the end of her veil before he started to pull it over her head. Before the man's face was recognized, CC woke up._

She sat up in bed as she replayed the dream in her head. "What the hell was that about?"

The next morning at work, CC came in with a bright smile glued to her face. "Good morning, Donna." she sang as she walked past her to enter her office.

"Good morning...Dr. Babcock." Donna watched her every step until she got into her office and closed the door. "What got into her?" She gasped softly as her eyes widened. "Oh, no. Chandler did."

Thoughout the day, CC was grinning and laughing. Really, as happy as could be and this worried Donna tremendously.

Niles came into the medical center around noon. Seeing Donna he smiled. "Hey. Did CC mention anything about yesterday after we left the bar?" He noticed Donna biting her bottom lip and he grew concerned. "What? What's going on? She's okay isn't she?"

"Ohhhh yeah. She's okay all right."

"You lost me again. What do you mean by that?"

"Well CC is in an exceptionally good mood today. And I have a feeling it's because of what happened after her date with Chandler."

Niles felt his heart break. "What do you mean? You- you think she slept with him?"

"Well, I mean what else could it b-?" Before she could finish her question, Niles stormed off toward CC's office and opened the door, startling CC who was looked for a book on her bookcase. Quickly turning around she thought her heart would stop as she clung her book to her chest. "Mr. Brightmore, what are you doing he-"

Niles quickly cornered her against the bookcase and CC thought she'd melt from the control he was taking as well as the cologne he was sporting. "Now, listen to me. I know you like me. And you know I like you too. So why don't we just stop playing this game and get somewhere with his. There's a party at my boss' mansion tonight. I'm asking you to accompany me and I won't take no for an answer." He stopped to catch his breath and noticed her eyes were locked with his. He felt his breath get caught in his throat as he dreaded her answer. He knew he couldn't force her to go but he could pretend he could.

CC swallowed a lump in her throat before she cleared it. _He's right. We can't keep playing this game. _

"What about Donna?" She wore a confused expression on her face.

Niles smiled softly realizing he really had her convinced with Donna. "She's nice and all, but she's no you." _No one is like you._

CC smiled softly as she shifted her eyes to something besides him. "All right."

Niles eyes widened when she accepted his offer. "Really? You're not going to back out on me?"

CC shook her head slowly as she moved her eyes on his. "What time?"

Niles grinned from ear to ear. "Eight. Would you like me to pick you up?" He felt his heart pounding in his chest.

CC shook her head. "No. Just give me the directions."

"Are you sure? Because that seems like a good way to back out of this."

"I promise I won't back out this time. What do I have to do to make you trust me?" She wore a pair of pouty lips that Niles just wanted to devour.

Niles rubbed his chin like he was thinking before he smiled. "Just show up." He leaned over her desk and took a pen and piece of scrap paper before he wrote down the address to hand to her. "And you'll gain my trust."

CC took the scrap paper from him and looked at it with a nod. "All right. Then I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight," he repeated with a grin. He slowly leaned in and kissed her cheek again before he left the office. When he shut the door behind him he threw his fist in the air.

He walked past Donna's desk and Donna couldn't help but ask. "Did someone just have a quickie?" She teased.

Niles turned to his new friend and laughed. "No, but I got something even better. Dr. Babcock agreed to go out with me tonight." He couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"Oh my gosh, that's great, Niles! What did you say?"

"I cornered her," he blushed.

"Niles, you dog," she giggled. "Where and when are you going?"

"There's a party at my boss's mansion tonight and I insisted she accompany me."

"Is it formal?"

"Of course," he grinned. "I can't wait to see her in a gown. I don't know how she can look any more beautiful than she looks every day though."

"Oh Niles. You're such a romantic," she smiled. "Dr. Babcock is very lucky to have someone like you fall for her."

"Thank you, Donna. But I think I'm the lucky one to have someone like Dr. Babcock to agree to go out with me." He looked at his watch before he sighed "I better go. I need to help get ready for the party."

And with that, Niles hurried off to the car to get ready for his date.

After Niles left her office, CC slipped down and fell to the ground with her back against the bookcase.

"I can't believe he actually got the courage to come in here and demand I go out with him like that." She took the book in her hand and fanned her face with it. "It really turned me on..."

She soon heard a knock at her door and she quickly stood. "Come in." She watched the door open before Donna appeared in the doorframe. "Hey," she smiled softly.

CC looked at Donna and couldn't help the small smile forming on her own lips. "Hi."

"I heard about Niles asking you out. Congratulations."

"Thanks," she smiled shyly. "I'm sorry it didn't work out for you two."

Donna waved her hand like it was nothing. "There was nothing to work out," she admitted.

Confused, CC raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well you didn't really think, Niles wanted to dateme, did you?" CC shrugged softly, not knowing what to think. "Oh come on, Dr. Babcock..." She pointed to CC before she continued. "Doctor, blond, great smile, tall, curvy. And me: Red headed, glasses, secretary, heavy-"

"You're not heavy. You have curves like me."

"I have love handles," she smirked. "And no one has grabbed them for over five years." CC couldn't help the snicker she tried to muffle. "He's crazy about you, CC. Why can't you admit you're crazy about him?"

"Crazy about him? Ha! I'm just agreeing to go out with him because I turned him down before."

"Dr. Babcock, I've known you for ten years. If you don't want to do something, you won't do it." She looked at CC who started to think. "And I know you'd do Niles," she muttered, making CC quickly come out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"Nothing,"


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the mansion, Niles was preparing the dinner courses for the party when Fran strolled through the door.

"So, Niles. You bringing anyone tonight?" She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a gallon of ice cream.

Niles never moved his eyes from the chicken he was dressing. "Actually, Miss Fine, I _am_ bringing someone."

Fran slowly turned around from the table she was now sitting at and stared at her friend. "Reeeeally? Niles you, dog. Who is she? It is a 'she' isn't it?"

Niles laughed softly as he finally picked his head up to look at Fran. "Of course it is, Miss Fine. I might have been alone for a while but I'm not _that_ desperate." They both shared a laugh.

Fran quickly got off the chair and walked up to the counter before leaning on it. "Well who is she? Where did you meet her. Tell me everything."

"Well..." He slowly turned around to face Fran. "You remember that doctor I told you about? The one that I wouldn't let give me a...prostate exam?"

Fran nodded. "Yeah. What about her?" Niles raised his brow and Fran gasped as she threw her hands up. "Niles! You're going out with a doctor! Oh, this is so exciting! What are you going to wear? What am **I** going to wear? Oh my gawd, I still need to figure out what I'm wearing and the party starts in six hours!" Niles watched Fran dash for the stairs and he laughed to himself before he went back to his preparations.

His eyes widened when he thought of something Fran had said. "What _am_ I going to wear?"

Around seven thirty that night, Niles was in his bedroom getting changed into a black tux with a white dress shirt underneath and a black bow tie to top it off. He sprayed on some cologne before he walked to his mirror to see his hair. "Now should I push it back or leave it to the side?" Niles started messing with his hair when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

He was still looking in the mirror when Fran walked in through the door. "Oh, Niles. Don't you look handsome," she squealed.

Niles smiled from ear to ear, getting approval from his friend. "Thank you, Miss Fine. You look amazing as always."

"Aw. Thank you, Niles." Fran was in a long and tight, off the shoulder dark blue gown with sequins throughout it. "Are you nervous for your date?"

"To be honest, I am. I mean she's a doctor and she doesn't even know I'm a butler."

"You never told her? Niles, you're always so honest."

"I know but I really like this woman, Miss Fine. And if she finds out I'm a butler she won't agree to go out with me anymore even if tonight goes well."

"Well you just have to make sure tonight goes amazingly." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "She'll have such an amazing time that she won't care that you're a butler."

"But you don't know her like I do."

"Niles, you've seen her, what? Twice since you first had her as your doctor?"

Niles bit his bottom lip. She never knew how he would go to the medical center everyday just to see her. "You're right, Miss Fine. I'll just have to see how tonight goes."

"That's my boy." She grinned which made Niles chuckle. "I'll see you downstairs." She kissed his cheek before she left the room and shut his door behind her.

At CC's apartment, CC was putting on the finishing touches of her outfit. "I can't believe I'm going out with him. I've never felt more nervous and excited at the same time for anything." She walked to the mirror and let out a soft breath of nerves. "And for once I don't even care about his occupation."

She grabbed her purse and walked out of her bedroom before exiting her apartment. "Here we go, CC."

When eight o'clock rolled around, Niles was a wreck. He was not only trying to get the food out and ready but he was also trying to listen for the door so he could get it when CC came. He couldn't let her see him carrying trays of food after all.

Soon the door started ringing and Niles dropped in the kitchen everything to answer for the guests.

After letting in about twenty people at a time, Niles went to close the door when he felt pressure on the other side of it. He slowly opened it again to see CC standing there with her hand against the door. "I knew you would try to get rid of me," she smirked.

Niles mouth slowly opened as he took in the sight of her. She was in a dark red, sweetheart shaped strapless gown and her hair was up in a loose bun as strands hung to frame her face. Niles looked down from her feet up to her face but not without letting his eyes trace her chest as her breasts were barely contained in the dress. "My God, you're stunning," he muttered.

CC, hearing him clearly, started to blush as deep a color as your gown. "Aren't you going to let me in?"

All Niles could do was slowly nod as he stepped a side so she could walk in. "Can I take your coat?" he asked.

CC looked beside and behind her before she realized he was talking to her and she lightly giggled. "Niles, I'm not wearing a coat."

Niles quickly took himself out of his thoughts and blushed at his embarrassing question. "Oh. Of course. Can I get you something to drink?" _Please don't have her holding a drink already._

CC smiled softly with a nod. "I'd love one."

Niles smiled and before he could fully turn around, he was face to face with Fran. "Oh, Miss Fine. I'd like you to meet Dr. CC Babcock. Miss Fine, this is my boss's nanny, Miss Fran Fine."

CC smiled softly at the woman before a light when off in her head. _I've seen this woman before but where?_

"It's nice to finally meet you, Dr. Babcock. Niles has told me so much about you." She turned to Niles and winked before she extended a hand to CC.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Miss Fine." When the ladies dropped their hands, Niles spoke up. "I was just about to get CC a drink. CC would you like to accompany me?"

CC smiled, seeing him put his arm out for her to take. "I'd love to, Niles." She placed her hand on his arm and walked with him to the bar area.

As Niles was filling CC's glass, Maxwell walked up to him. "Niles. Who do we have here?" Maxwell extended his hand to CC and she happily accepted it. _This man looks familiar too. But I don't understand where I've seen these people before. _Then it clicked. _Oh, he's the Broadway producer. Of course, CC. How could you be so naive._

"Oh, Mr. Sheffield, this is Dr. CC Babcock. CC, this is my boss, Maxwell Sheffield."

Maxwell smiled politely at the blond. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Babcock."

"Likewise, Mr. Sheffield." CC slowly removed her hand from his and they both linked their fingers in front of them.

"Please, call me Maxwell." He looked over at Niles and smiled. "You're very lucky to know this man, Dr. Babcock. He sure knows how to keep everything in or-"

"Uh, Sir. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Maxwell stared at him in shock and confusion. "Of course, Old Man."

"Excuse me for one moment CC." CC nodded softly as she watched Niles pull Maxwell away. _Is he jealous? Surely he doesn't think I'm attracted to him because he's rich and successful does he?_

"Niles, what is the matter? You seem tense."

Niles looked back at CC who was sipping on her drink. "Mr. Sheffield, CC is a doctor at the Manhattan Medical Center."

"I'm not following you, Niles."

"She doesn't know I'm a butler."

Maxwell finally understood. "Ohhh, I understand perfectly now. You really like this woman don't you, Niles?"

"Very much so, Sir. And I'd like my occupation to not come up while we're here. I want her to like me for me. Not despise me for my career."

"I don't think she'd despise you, Niles. Detest you maybe, but not despise."

Niles' glum look spread across his face. "Thank you, sir. You always know what to say."

Maxwell smiled, not getting the sarcasm. "Any time, Old man." He slowly walked back up to CC to say his goodbye. "It was nice meeting you, Dr. Babcock." He extended his hand one last time.

"Same to you, Mr. She- uh Maxwell." Max smiled before he walked off to mingle. "So Niles, you never told me what you do for Sheffield Productions." _I can't let him think I know his profession._

Niles felt his breath getting caught in his throat. "I um, I'm what keeps everything in order." _Well that wasn't exactly a lie. _CC nodded slowly before she started to hear The Way You Look Tonight play. A small smile spread across her face and Niles noticed instantly. _This is your chance, man. Ask her to dance. _"CC, would you like to dance?" He extended his hand for her to take if she pleased.

CC smiled at him and then looked at his hand. "I'd love to." She looked back up at him before taking his hand. Both of them instantly felt a jolt of passion when their hands touched.

Niles smiled wide as he lead her over to an open spot in the living room before he placed his free hand on her waist and she placed hers on his shoulder. CC instantly shivered at the feeling of his warm hand against the thin fabric of her gown.

They didn't say anything through the entire song. They couldn't. Their eyes were locked on each others through the whole song and neither could pull them away.

_She feels so perfect in my arms. I don't think I'll be able to let go._

_He moves so smoothly. I've never had a dance partner so gentle._

When the end of the song came, Niles dipped CC, which they would both soon realize would become their signature move.

Like they both imagined would happen, neither moved when the song came to an end. When Niles pulled CC back up, their noses were barely touching and Niles could feel her sweet breath against his lips. _Kiss her. Kiss me._

Just as Niles was about to lean in, he felt a clap on his back from Fran. He quickly spun around and CC frowned when he was no longer holding her. _I could kill Fran._

"Niles, this party is going great! Are you two having fun?"

Both looked at each other before looking back at Fran. "Oh, yeah" / "Great party." They both started blurting out words and Fran looked at them with suspicions.

"Are you two okay?"

Niles nodded. "Yeah, we're fine, Miss Fine. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I'm going to go find Max." She slowly walked away from Niles and CC but not without looking at them both one last time.

"Fran seems to like to talk. A lot." CC laughed her sultry laugh and Niles felt a shiver run down his spine. _I need to remember to get her to laugh more just to hear that again. _

"Yeah, she does," he smiled.

Niles and CC danced for the rest of the time, never leaving each others arms let alone their sights.

When the end of the party rolled around, Niles insisted on taking CC home.

"Niles, you really don't have to loan me your jacket." CC looked behind to see Niles slipping his jacket onto her shoulders as they stood at the door.

"It's my pleasure, CC." _Plus, it's an excuse to come back if I leave without it._

"You're too sweet, Mr. Brightmore." She turned and placed her hand against his cheek, making Niles shiver at her warm touch.

Niles slowly opened the door for her, placing his hand on her lower back as he let her walk out of the mansion. Walking her to the town car, he couldn't take his hand off her back, for he wanted to feel as close to her as possible.

He opened the passenger side and let her get in before he closed her door and walked over to the drivers side.

The ride back was silent but it was a comfortable silence. CC slowly moved the collar of Niles jacket to her face and softly inhaled his scent.

Niles looked over at her just in time to see and he felt his heart grow.

When they got back to her penthouse, Niles rode up to her door with her.

CC grabbed her keys from inside her purse before she spoke up. "I had a great time, Niles. Thank you for inviting me." She started to fiddle with her keys as she slowly let her eyes travel up to look at him.

"Thank _you_ for accepting my invitation. I know I wouldn't have enjoyed myself as much if I didn't have you on my arm." His eyes widened when he realized how it sounded. "I mean, not that I was using you as, say, a trophy date or anything. I mean, not that you're not like a trophy, you just-"

"Kiss me, Niles." Her voice was soft as she locked her eyes with this.

Niles eyes widened when he thought he heard her say to kiss her. "What- What did you say?"

CC grew nervous before she spoke up again. "I said kiss me."

_That's what I thought you said. _Without wasting any time, Niles grabbed CC's waist and pulled her into his arms, holding her body close to his as his jacket on her shoulders fell to the ground as CC placed her hands on his biceps.

Their eyes instantly locked again and Niles quickly pressed his lips to hers, both feeling sparks as Niles finally got to devour her lips with his own. CC quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as Niles pressed his tongue to the slip of her lips, coaxing for an entrance which she quickly obliged. Their tongues wrestled as a soft moan escaped CC's lips, causing Niles to grow weak in the knees. She slowly pulled her tongue out to trace along his swollen lips causing a moan to escape his lips now and CC instantly felt her knees start to wobble.

Niles slowly pulled back from her and watched her lick her bottom lip. He felt himself stand at attention.

Not knowing what to say, she said the only thing she could say. "Would you like to come in?"

Niles was still completely in a daze from the kiss as he half heard her question. When he let it register, he smiled softly as he slowly shook his head. _I can't sleep with her. I like her too much to do that after the first date. _"I can't. I promised I'd help pick up after the party." CC looked down as she slowly nodded. Niles knew he hurt her. He picked her chin up with his hand as he looked into her eyes. "I'll call you, okay?"

CC softly smirked as she straightened herself up. "I've heard plenty of men say that to me before and I'm still waiting for them to call after five years."

Niles mimicked her smirk as he kept his eyes on hers. "Well to be honest, I hope they don't call."

CC's brows raised, interested in his confession. "And why's that, Mr. Brightmore?"

"Well I'm already jealous of your male patients; I don't need a man taking you out on top of it."

"You gave up your chance for my exam." CC smirked softly before she looked down and found his jacket on the floor. "I think you'd want this back." She picked it up before handing it to him but he only shook his head.

"You keep it," he said flatly.

"What?" She pulled it back to her chest. "Why?"

"That way you can smell it all you want," he smirked.

CC blushed realizing he saw her smelling it in the car. "Well then thank you."

Niles nodded with a smile before he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Good night, CC."

CC smiled at the man before her. "Good night, Niles."

Niles smiled brightly at the ravishing blond before he turned around and left her apartment complex.

CC slowly touched her hand to her cheek before she turned around and opened the door to walk inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Niles smiled brightly from the moment he walked away from CC to the moment he arrived back at the mansion. He felt like he was flying on love and he didn't need a parachute.

Walking into the mansion he still wore his smile even after seeing the mess left behind from the guests that night. All he could think about was CC and that was enough to get him through cleaning up.

Back at CC's apartment, she was slipping into bed, getting under the covers when her mind wandered...

"_Do you want to come in?" She waited for Niles' response and he answered with a small smile and nod. CC slowly turned around and unlocked the door before she walked inside and he followed. _

"_Would you like something to drin-_

_As soon as she turned around, Niles took her in his arms and she quickly grabbed his biceps before he dipped her, only to press his lips against her soft ones. He pressed his tongue against the slip of her lips and she quickly welcomed it before their tongues danced together. _

_When he pulled her back up, they stared at one another, catching their breath before Niles picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where he laid her down on the queen size bed. He crawled on the bed to join her before hovering over her. "Take me, Niles..."_

_A smirk curled onto Niles' lips as he looked deep into her eyes. "I've been waiting to take you since the moment you asked me to take off my pants," he smirked. _

_CC placed her hands on Niles' face and lowered his face to hers where she softly kissed him. When they pulled back, Niles' eyes were locked on hers. "CC," he whispered._

"_Yes, Niles?"_

"_I lo-"_

_BRINGGG BRINGGG BRINGGG BRINGGG_

CC groaned as she let her hand move up and hit her alarm clock, like it did every morning at 6:00am.

She slowly looked over at the alarm before she sighed. "Damn alarm. I can't even fall in love in my dreams."

Back at the mansion Niles was just getting up himself to prepare breakfast. As he got into the shower his mind wandered.

_Niles was in the shower, getting ready for his day when he heart footsteps and saw a shadow in his bathroom. "Hello? Is someone the-"  
_

_The curtain suddenly opened and there stood CC in nothing but an over sized t-shirt._

"_CC? Wha- What are you doing here?"_

_She had a smirk on her face as she looked him up and down. "Shhh Niles. Don't ask questions." She slowly stepped into the shower with her t-shirt still on and she ran her fingers through his now drenched hair as her entire body started grow just as wet._

"_Kiss me, Niles." Her voice was soft as she whispered into his ear. _

_Niles shivered at her breath against his skin and he quickly pinned her to the wall, letting his hand run up her inner thigh, edging his fingers up to graze her center._

Niles quickly opened his eyes as he realized the water was now cold. He quickly looked down to see what his dream had conceived.

"Oh, shit."

CC walked into the office with a bright smile on her face. The same one she wore the morning before Niles asked her out.

Seeing Donna, she grinned. "Good morning, Donna," she sang as she made her way into her office.

Donna turned her chair around to see CC walk past her. "Good morning, Dr. Babcock. What's got you into such a good mood." Donna was grinning as well, knowing exactly what was making CC so happy.

"Oh, just a pleasant sleep, is all."

"How was your date with Niles?" _Gotta get the details sometime._

CC slowly turned around with that same grin on her face as she tried her hardest to control it. "It was nice, thank you."

"Anything exciting happen?" _Come on, CC. Tell me what happened._

"Well he did give me a good-night kiss." Her cheeks were now hurting with how bright her smile was. She couldn't control it though. She was head over heels for this man.

_Yes! All right, Niles! _"That's great. Are you two seeing each other again?"

_God I hope so_. "I don't know," she shrugged. "He said he'd call me."

Donna just nodded with a smile before she turned back to her desk.

CC quietly walked into her office and shut the door.

At breakfast everyone was staring at Niles for his sudden good mood.

"Niles, are you all right? You seem too happy," Maggie offered as she pouched her fork into her sausage link.

"I'm just fine, Miss Margaret. Would anyone like more orange jui-?"

"So Niles, you never told me how your date ended. I saw you leave with her."

The entire family oohed at him. "It was very nice, Miss Fine. And yes, I took her home. I didn't think it was right for her to be getting into a cab when it was close to midnight."

Fran whipped her head around to look at her friend. "I do that all the time and you never offer to come get me," Fran protested.

Niles got awfully close to her ear before he whispered. "You're not a tall blond."

"Well," Fran huffed before she continued on her pancakes.

That afternoon, as CC was coming out of a room from seeing a patient, she heard Donna being hush hush on the phone and CC quickly pushed herself back into her room to hear it all.

"Not yet. She's coming out soon I'll let you know when she gets them. OK bye"

Slowly walking up to Donna, she smiled. "Who was that?"

"There's something in your office for you, Dr. Babcock." Donna wore a smirk on her face as she eyed CC's private office.

A bit suspicious, CC slowly walked to her office before opening the door. What she saw made her gasp. Inside her room was a eight bouquets of a dozen roses on her desk.

"Oh my.." She slowly walked up to her desk to see a note on her keyboard. Picking it up she read it:

_I had asked you out for eight so I believed eight bouquets of roses were appropriate. _

_I hope you enjoyed your night with me. I know I enjoyed my night with you._

_If you wish to see me again, I'd like to see you tonight at seven for dinner at the mansion. _

_If you don't wish to see me again, simply do not show up. _

_I'll get the hint._

_-Niles Brightmore._


	11. Chapter 11

CC smiled softly as she hugged the note to her chest.

"I can't believe he wants to see me again so soon." A brighter smile spread across her face at the thought of seeing him again in less than twelve hours.

Placing the card back down on her desk, she moved a couple of the bouquets over to the side of her desk so she could start on some work. The only problem was that work was hard to do when the thought of possibly being in Niles' arms again was running wild through her head.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in," she called as she kept her eyes on the computer screen.

"Do you like them?" CC looked over at the door to hear Donna's voice.

CC's eyes widened when she heard Donna's question. "You knew?"

A smirk spread across Donna's face as she nodded. "Of course I knew. Are you going to go?"

"Of course I'm going," CC grinned and both the women jumped up and started hugging as they squealed.

When they finally pulled apart, Donna spoke first. "I knew you liked Niles. I could see it in your eyes every time you insulted him" she grinned.

CC beamed just hearing his name. "I know, I know" She slumped into her desk chair. "It's crazy, but it's true. I'm completely smitten over him."

"It's not crazy, Dr. Babcock. It's love."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I never said I was in love."

A smirk spread across Donna's lips. "You don't have to say it." She slowly moved across the room before she placed her hand on the doorknob and opened it. "Have fun tonight," she sang as she left the room and shut her door.

CC took a bouquet of flowers and hugged it to her as she let her nose press against the buds.

Back at the mansion, Niles was preparing for dinner when Fran walked through the back door.

"Oh Niles, something smells delicious."

Turning toward his friend, he smiled. "Thank you, Miss Fine. I'm making mushroom risotto."

Fran walked up to Niles and leaned against the counter. "Oh but Niles, didn't Max tell you this morning? He's taking us all out after Maggie got an A on both her History and math final."

"Oh I know, Miss Fine. I've invited Dr. Babcock over for dinner tonight since we'd have the house to ourselves. I hope she likes it."

Fran grinned as she slapped Niles forearm "Niles, you dog! You and a doctor all alone? You must be planning something very romantic."

"Just a dinner, Miss Fine. I don't want to scare her off after all."

"Well what happened after you dropped her off? I mean you returned home pretty quickly."

"I don't kiss and tell, Miss Fine." He felt his lips up into a smirk as Fran's jaw fell.

"You kissed her! Oh come on, Niles! You can't tell me anything?"

"I am a gentleman, Miss Fine. And she isn't just some woman to kill the lonely nights. She's someone very special."

"Oh, Niles," Fran swooned. "You're such a romantic. She's very lucky to have someone like you."

"I don't have her yet, Miss Fine. That's where tonight comes in."

That night around six thirty, Niles unplugged the phones so no one could call and disturb them during their evening. He placed the appetizers on the coffee table so they could relax and talk as they ate.

At the office, CC was working on some paper work when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

As the door opened, CC saw Donna on the other side. "CC you have an emergency patient that possibly has a Mallory-Weiss Tear." CC looked over at the clock to see it read 6:45. Sighing, she nodded to Donna before she grabbed the info on Niles and looked for his number before calling the house.

"_I'm sorry. The party you've called is no longer available."_

"What the hell?" CC sighed as she placed the phone back down and walked out of the office and down the hall to the patient that was waiting.

When seven rolled around, Niles sat on the couch and waited patiently for her arrival. As the minutes went by, he became more and more nervous.

"Why _wouldn't_ she show up? I mean, she liked that kiss, didn't she?"

At seven thirty, Niles decided to go to her apartment. He knew he told he to just not show up but he needed an explanation, especially after they shared such an amazing kiss.

He quickly walked out of the mansion and into the town car before he headed for her penthouse.

When seven fifteen rolled around, CC was finally about to leave the medical center. She hurried into her car and drove to her penthouse as fast as the speed limit would allow her before she arrived back at her home and quickly changed into a long halter, black gown. After putting on her makeup on and pulling down her bun from her hair she flipped her straight blond locks before she grabbed her purse and dashed out the door again.

Niles and CC ended up passing each other on the road as CC went to the mansion and Niles went to her penthouse.

When Niles arrived at her apartment complex, he quickly got out of the car and took the elevator up to her floor before he knocked on her door. "CC! CC! Can I please know why you didn't come over?"

"She's not home."

Niles quickly spun around to see a man in a suit behind him. _He must be the doorman_. "Excuse me?"

"She left about ten minutes ago. She looked pretty dressed up."

Niles looked down at his watch to see it show 7:45. "Did she say where she was going?" _If she was running late, why didn't she call?_

"We're not exactly friends, Mr..."

"Brightmore." When you see her again, can you tell her I'm sorry I didn't work out for her?"

The man nodded softly, as he noticed the pain on Niles' face. "Certainly, sir."

"Thank you." Niles looked at her door once more before he slowly turned around to leave.

Getting into the town car, he pulled out of the street before turning around and driving back to the mansion.

Pulling up to the mansion, he slowly got out of the car before slugging himself to the door and slowly opening it. What he saw when he walked inside, shocked him.

There she was, sitting at the living room couch with her fingers linked as she rested her hands on her lap.

CC quickly turned her head to see him standing there. "Hi," she said softly as a small smile spread across her face.

All Niles could do was slowly walk inside more before he was just five feet away from her as he stood in front of the couch. "How...what..." He was speechless. He thought his night was ruined and now it was made perfect all because she was there.

He watched CC slowly stand up, her hands still laced together. "I know you said not to, but I tried to call to let you know I'd be late. But for some reason the phones weren't working."

Niles slowly walked closer to her before her chest was now touching his and he placed his hands on her waist, unable to keep his hands from touching her. "You look beautiful." His voice was soft and CC noticed a hint of nerves in his voice.

CC's head lowered to look at his chest as a shade of deep red fell over her cheeks. "Thank you," she muttered.

Niles slowly picked her chin up to look at her. "Are you hungry?"

Slowly nodding, she smiled. "Yeah, I'm famished."

Quickly moving his hands from her waist, he took one of her hands in his and walked into the kitchen. "It's probably cold now."

"I'm sure it tastes great, Niles." She watched him pull a chair out for her and a smile spread across her face before she sat down in it.

Niles walked to the stove and grabbed the casserole dish from it before he dished them both out some mushroom risotto and placed one in the microwave to heat it up.

"If you don't mind me asking," Niles started. "What took you?" He looked over at her with a warm smile, knowing she could be a day late and he'd still forgive her.

CC let out a soft sigh before she explained. "I had an emergency patient. I was packing up to head home and everything. I'm really sorry."

Niles shook his head as he took out her dish. "You don't need to apologize. It's your job after all, " he smiled before he walked the dishes back to the table, setting one in front of her.

"Thank you," she smiled softly.

After a few minutes, Niles noticed she was just pushing her food around a bit. "Is it still too cold? I can warm it up more if you'd like."

CC quickly looked up. "Oh, no. It's fine. Better than fine actually. I was just wondering what time of boss would be kind enough to let their employer have their house to themselves."

Niles' eyes quickly widened. "I- uh, they let me use it a lot actually."

"Well you know, Niles. I don't need to be in a big house. I'd like to see your place sometime."

Niles felt his heart pounding in his chest. "I- I'd like that too, but you see-"

"You live here?" CC had a feeling he wasn't going to speak the truth unless she got it out of him.

Niles nearly spit his food out at her suggestion. "What? Of course not, why would I live he-"

"Niles."

Niles immediately noticed her eyes fixed on his, like she was trying to read him. _I can't lie to her anymore. It's killing me. _A soft sigh escaped his lips before he lowered his head. "Yes, I live here. I'm...I'm his butler."

When he dared to look up at her, he saw a smile curling at her lips. _Great, now she's going to laugh at me._

"I know."

"You- you know? But how?"

"Niles, you were my patient. Only for ten minutes but you were my patient. I can find info on people." She had a seductive smirk on her face as she kept her eyes on his and took another bite of her meal.

Niles could barely eat as his mouth was watering for more than dinner.

CC noticed this instantly and she felt her breath catch in her throat. She looked back down at her plate and continued to eat.

"So...you're okay with it?"

"_It's not crazy, Dr. Babcock. It's love."_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa. I never said I was in love."_

_A smirk spread across Donna's lips. "You don't have to say it."_

CC sighed softly before she nodded. "Niles, I know you're attracted to me and I'm attracted to you and I don't think our professions should get in the way of a nice dinner together, do you?" Niles quickly shook his head. "Good," she smiled.

Not sure what to say, Niles just stared at their plates. When he noticed neither had a drink he mentally kicked himself as he stood up. "I'm so sorry. What would you like to drink? _Why am I so nervous now?_

"Wine would be nice," she smiled.

"Red or white?" He walked to the counter where he had two bottles of wine out.

"White," she smiled.

"White it is."

"Oh and Niles? I'm stuffed. Do you think we can drink our wine out in the living room?"

Niles nodded slowly as he took off the cork. "Of course." As he poured the wine, CC started talking to herself...

_All right, CC. Don't freak out. You've been on plenty of dates before. Just take a deep breath and relax. _CC did as her mental state told her and took a deep breath before exhaling.

Niles hear and quickly turned around. "Are you all right?"

_Not **that** deep a breath. _"Uh yeah I'm fine," she smiled innocently. Niles slowly took their wine glasses over to the table and handed her hers after she stood up from the table. "Thank you," she smiled.

"You've very welcome," he smiled back as he let her walk ahead of him into the living room. Seeing her bare back in that dress, he couldn't help but place his hand on it before she finally took her seat on the couch.

Both just sat there quietly sipping on their wine before Niles took hers and set it on the coffee table along side his.

When he sat back he saw CC's fingers were linked and she was tapping her thumb.

_Is she nervous around me? Maybe this could work in my favor..._

"Niles?"

"Yes?" His voice went high like a boy going through puberty_. Okay maybe not._

"Do you like working for Maxwell?"

Niles nodded softly before he cleared his throat, hoping for that high pitched squeal to never announce itself again. "I do actually. I'm very good friends with Fran, you know the nanny. And the children are...interesting to say the least. He remembered her remark about children so he decided to keep away from that subject. "And I have a roof over my head and food to eat. I know it sounds like I'm just a servant but-"

"Oh, I don't think that at all," she protested. "I like a man that can serve by cleaning and cooking; Makes you wonder what else he can serve." She licked her bottom lip as Niles noticed her chest was rising again and Niles felt his fingers start to shake. _Just kiss her. You've done it before._

Niles started to slowly move closer to her as he kept his eyes locked on hers. Slowly, his hand pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear and CC turned to face him better.

When both knew there was nothing to disrupt them and both wanted this, Niles placed his hands back to his side and slowly leaned in as CC closed her eyes before she felt the soft feel of Niles' lips against hers.

The feeling went straight to her core and it started to take over for the rest of her body as she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him deeper.

Surprised by her take over of things, Niles placed his hands around her bare back, and slowly leaned forward, causing CC's back to press against the arm rest.

Niles slipped his tongue against the slip of her lips, coaxing for an opening and CC quickly obliged before she felt their tongues dance in harmony.


	12. Chapter 12

CC felt Niles press against her core and a soft moan escaped her lips, vibrating against his. _Oh God, I hope he didn't hear that._

_Oh my God, that sounded amazing... _Niles slowly pulled his head back from hers and stared into her deep pools of blue, keeping his hands on her back to hold her close. "You are so beautiful."

"Niles," she cooed. "Take me upstairs."

His eyes opened wide as he felt his bits and pieces wake up. He quickly stood up and swept her off the couch before he carried her upstairs to his room, kicking the door shut with his foot before he laid her down on the bed. He quickly stripped away all of his clothes but his boxers and joined her on the bed.

CC quickly sat up and bunched her dress up before Niles pulled it off the rest of the way, admiring her body before he kissed her cheek, her jaw, her neck and then shoulder, causing CC to tip her head back and he watched her hair fall behind her shoulders.

"Niles... Don't tease me."

He took his hands and moved them to her back before he unhooked her bra. CC quickly pulled it off and wrapped her arms around his neck before she pressed her chest to his. "CC, let me look at you." He slowly took her hands from around his neck and held them as he looked at her luscious breasts. "My God you are beautiful."

CC looked down at her lap as she felt her cheeks flush. "You always say that."

Niles took her chin and slowly lifted it to look into her eyes. "I always mean it."

_He always knows just what to say... _CC quickly grabbed his face and kissed him roughly, feeling her fall back to the bed as he fell back with her. Niles groaned at the feeling of their most private places almost touching, with only their undergarments in the way. Niles quickly reached down and pulled her panties down, separating their lips for just a second to remove them all the way.

He soon found himself staring at her core and a small smirk spread across his face.

"Niles... What are you thinking?" She felt her chest rise as she sat up on her elbows, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Slowly, Niles kissed her inner thigh before moving to the other one. When he looked up to see CC staring at him he continued, kissing up her thigh before he leaned over and dropped a kiss over her core, causing CC to moan softly as her head tipped back and she let her entire body fall to the bed.

Taking that a sign to continue, Niles let his tongue graze her, quickly tasting how much she wanted him.

"Oh God, Niles..."

Niles felt his length harden at just the sound of her moaning his name.

"Tell me what you want."

"You." Her voice was dark and full of lust as she kept her eyes deep on his.

Niles smirked before he licked her core once more, stirring a deep moan to arise in CC's throat. He pulled his boxers off and CC gasped before her hand grazed his length.

"Oh God, CC..." He quickly hovered over her as he looked deep in her eyes before he slowly slipped inside her. He waited a few moments to let her get accustomed to him watched CC's face as she shut her eyes tightly. "CC, open your eyes. I want to see you."

Slowly, CC opened her eyes and they locked with his. He looked at her with so much want, need...love? _No, of course not. I've known him for a month and this is our second date in two days. _

"You feel so good, Niles..." CC arched her back up and down and moaned with every rock of her hips.

"It's all for you, CC." Niles bent down and buried his lips in her neck as he pulled out all the way but his tip before he pushed himself back in, muffling moans against her neck.

"Uh, Niles. I'm going to cum..." CC bit down on her lower lip as she pushed her head back on the pillow, feeling all her juices about to burst out of her.

Slowly pulling his lips from her neck, he locked his eyes with hers as he continued pumping in and out of her. "Uhh, CC... Let go for me."

CC wasn't about to refuse him. She was already killing herself as she tried to wait for him. She soon felt her entire body let go and her toes curled as she dug her nails into his back. She felt her legs feel weak as if walking for years, feeling the cold sweat dripping around her collarbone as she started to physically shake.

Niles let go right after her, feeling a pleasantly hot feeling spreading around his genitals. "Aghhh, CC..." Not able to keep his eyes open, Niles snapped his eyes shut as he tipped his head back in pleasure, feeling all this juices flow into her.

When both of them started to breath normal again, Niles rolled over onto his side and CC cuddled up to his chest, making a warm smile to spread across Niles' face. He placed his arm around her and held her to his chest.

"You know..." CC started. "I didn't imagine your bed to be where our first time would be."

A smirk formed on Niles' lips as he looked down at her head and ran his fingers through her tresses. "Well where did you imag-" His eyes widened as he realized what she just said. "Wait. You've imagined us having sex before?"

CC smirked as she kept her head against his chest so he couldn't see her face. "I always imagined it being in my office."

Niles said nothing. All he could do was widen his eyes as the thought of him bending her over in her office, not to mention in that white coat, was enough to give him a heart attack.

"You know..." CC started as she laid in Niles' arms, "You had nothing to be nervous about during that prostate exam." She picked her head up and turned to look at Niles who had a lop-sided grin on his face.

She kissed his lips tenderly before she placed her head back on his chest, letting her index finger curl the hairs on his chest.

As they both closed their eyes again, they were quickly disrupted by a nasally voice from downstairs.

"Niles, we're home!"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: yes it's been 10 days and I apologize but I might only be able to update once a week what with working two jobs now. Let's hope that doesn't happen though.

* * *

CC quickly sat up upon hearing Fran's voice downstairs. "What do we do?" She started to get extremely nervous and Niles groaned, wondering why all good things had to come to an end.

"All right, calm down. "You get dressed and stay here. I'll go downstairs to get anyone out of the kitchen so you can sneak down it and go out the back door."

"Niles, I feel like a teenager," she smirked as she slipped out of bed and Niles couldn't help but stare at her naked figure as she slipped back into her gown.

"You definitely aren't a teenager anymore," he smirked back.

CC quickly shot him a playful glare as she slipped into her heels. "Would you just go."

Getting out of bed, Niles went for his robe in the closet. "All right, all right." After getting his robe on, he walked back up to her and kissed her cheek before walking out of his bedroom and closing the door behind him.

CC let her head fall back against the pillow as she let out a satisfied sigh. "My God, he's amazing."

Niles hurried down the stairs to greet the family and smiled warmly as he stepped off the last step. Seeing the family wasn't what had him so happy but the fact that he had just had sex with the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, couldn't keep a smile off his face.

"Niles, aren't you in a good mood" Fran walked up to him and studied his face. "Did someone just get lucky?"

Both she and Maxwell started to laugh at Fran's 'joke'.

Niles felt himself get nervous and he quickly shook it off. "Actually I just ended my date with Dr. Babcock."

"Oooh how was it? Tell me everything!" Fran was plotzing for she wanted to know all the details about Niles date.

Niles, though wishing he could tell someone, knew he couldn't tell such intimate details; not to mention Dr. Babcock was still upstairs in his room. "Actually, I'm quite tired, Miss Fine. I'll make sure to tell you everything in the morning."

Fran nodded slowly, believing he wasn't telling her everything. "All right, Niles. I'll see you in the morning then."

Niles nodded before he hurried back upstairs and into his bedroom where he no longer saw C.C. "C.C?" He looked around the room and his heart raced. "C.C, where are you?"

"Right here."

Niles quickly whipped his head around to see C.C. standing in the door way of the bathroom, wearing a black negligee that barely made it past her thigh.

His eyes widened as he could see straight through her negligee. "Yo- how- when-" All plans to get her out of the house unseen were completely erased from his mind.

"I stuffed it in my purse before I came over," she smirked shyly. "But everything happened so fast, I never got to use it so I figured I'd let you see it now." She slowly walked up to him, placing her hands on her hips before she did a 360, letting him see her entire body and how incredibly long her legs looked.

"Well I can definitely see it." He smirked as he slowly placed his hands on her.

CC removed her hands from it before she wrapped them around his neck. "You like?"

"Like?" Niles let his smirk spread across his face. "I love." _You._

"Good." She took his words as a go-ahead and she crashed her lips to his, pulling her hands down from around his neck and made their way to the tie of his robe before she pulled it open and she pushed his robe off his shoulders.

"My God, I love when you take control." He wore his lopsided grin that just made C.C. even more turned on for him. He placed his hand under her negligee and smirked feeling she wasn't wearing any panties. He quickly wrapped his arms around her thighs and picked her up before he pushed her against the wall and his length quickly slipped into her.

"Oh God, Niles.." She tried to keep her voice down as much as possible what with the Max and Fran now downstairs.

"Ugh, CC..." He plunged deep inside her as he dug his fingers into her thighs, causing her negligee to bunch up.

"Uhh, yes.. Oh, Niles.." C.C. soon felt Niles lips fall to her neck and he sucked on the spot that drove her crazy. _How did he know to kiss me there?_ She was pulled from her thoughts when Niles' tip hit the spot way in the back of her core that triggered her release. "Uhh fu-" She was quickly shut up by Niles pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss.

Soft muffled moans escaped both C.C's and Niles' lips as they both felt their climax take over their bodies.

When the need for air was a bit more important they ripped their lips from each other in heavy breathes before Niles slipped out of her and kissed her neck, past her collar bone and to her chest, throwing her up a bit so his lips could reach her nipple. "C.C... you're so b-" He stopped remembering her say he was always calling her 'beautiful'. He needed to figure out a new way to describe her. "Beyond incredible."

C.C slowly pulled her head back to look at him and Niles brushed the hair away from C.C's forehead to see her baby blues. "Niles, you really know how to make a woman feel wanted. I'm starting to think you've done this before." She let out a sultry laugh and Niles twitched beneath her. "Oh, Niles," she cooed with a smirk. "I'm starting to rethink my assumption." She kissed his lips chastely as he raised his brow. "It feels like it might have been a while since you've had a woman."

"Really? Well from your moans it seems like it's been a while since you've had a man." He slowly slipped her down to let her stand on her own.

CC walked over to her clothes and pulled off her negligee. "Or maybe you're just better than the rest." Niles' eyes widened and he rushed over to her before wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Niles," she giggled, "I need to get going. It's getting late."

Niles held her tightly to him, feeling their naked bodies against each other once again. "Oh, but you just feel so soft I don't want to let you go." CC sighed in comfort as she placed her hands on his that were around her middle. Niles moved his lips close to C.C's ear before whispering. "Stay the night."

Her eyes widened at his invitation. "What?" She slowly turned her head to look at him and when he removed his arms from her body she turned to face him. "You want me to stay the night?"

Nodding softly, he let his blue orbs look into hers before he took her hands in his. "Please?"

His coaxing was too adorable to pass up and she wrapped her arms around him before kissing him deeply to deliver her answer.

He walked toward the bed with her still in his embrace before they fell to it.

Niles let his head hit the pillow and watched as C.C placed her head on his chest. "Are you comfortable? Do you need more sheets?" He wrapped his arms around her to hope his embrace would keep her just as warm.

She let her fingers play with the blond hairs on his chest. "I'm fine with just you, Niles." She slowly closed her eyes before drifting off to sleep.

Niles grinned to himself; slowly closing his eyes as well, as he held the woman of his dreams in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Niles and CC slept well into the night together and when CC woke up at 8:04 that morning, she stretched her arms out and turned to wrap her arms back around Niles who instantly pulled her into his chest.

She slowly opened her eyes to look at the clock and when she realized the time she quickly ripped herself from his arms and got out of bed and into the bathroom to wash her face with anything he had.

Niles, shocked by her sudden movements, sat up. "What's wrong?" He looked over at the clock and his heart sunk. "You work today, don't you.."

"Of course I work today," she snapped as she walked out of the bedroom. "Don't you?"

"I asked for the morning off."

CC quickly turned from pulling her heels on to look at him. "What? You knew you were going to get lucky?" She raised her brow at him, never expecting him to be that kind of man.

Shaking his head, he got out of bed and grabbed his robe before tying it in front of him. 'Of course not." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips chastely. "I just knew if you did come I'd have the most amazing evening of my life and that I wouldn't want to wake up early. I wanted to dream about you all night and not have to be awaken by an alarm clock."

CC smiled softly at him before she kissed his lips tenderly. "I don't have anything to wear home. I can't go home in my gown." She let out a soft giggle before she pulled away from him.

"I have an extra robe and I'll take you home of course so you can get dressed for work." He walked toward the bedroom door before grabbed the knob. "I'll go make sure no one is in the kitchen and you can sneak out that way."

"Are you sure? You didn't do that last night," she smirked as she watched him.

All Niles did was smirk back before he left the bedroom.

Making his way slowly down the stairs he tried to listen for anyone in the kitchen. When he peaked in on the kitchen area he was surprised and pleased to see no one there. Running back upstairs he opened the door to see CC combing her hair in his mirror.

Slowly walked up to her he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. "No one is in the kitchen. At least now yet. So we should really run." He kissed her neck softly, which made CC grin before he pulled away from her frame and took off his robe to hand to her so she could wear it home over her negligee. After he grabbed his slacks off the floor he slipped them on, not worrying about his underwear.

"Niles," she cooed as she watched him change. "No boxers today?"

"Well there's no point of them today. What with you at work, I'm going to need to do something to satisfy myself," he smirked. CC just looked at him with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"Damn. Would I like to see _that_," she cooed with a smirk.

Niles smirked devilishly before he grabbed a sweater from his closet and slipped it on. "I'll keep that in mind."

After putting on socks and slipping on his shoes, he grabbed her hand walked to the door, turning the knob to see if anyone was in the hall. When he saw the coast was clear, he ran down the stairs with her and quickly made his way out of the house to the town car.

On the way back to CC's apartment, she kept her hand on his thigh and he placed his closest hand on hers and let them link together.

Upon arriving at CC's penthouse, Niles unbuckled his seat belt and CC stopped him by putting her hand over his. "You don't have to get out with me. I can make it to my apartment myself." She leaned in and pressed her lips to his but when she pulled back, he shook his head.

"No way. I'm taking you up to your penthouse and I won't take no for an answer." He let his boyish grin shine through and CC couldn't help but smirk as well.

"All right," she nodded with a grin. She unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door but by the time she was about to step out, Niles had the door held open for her. "Well thank you, Sir." She winked at him which only made him grin.

"'Sir?' I've never been called that before." He put his hand out for CC to take and she happily accepted it as she stood, before she linked her arms with his and walked up past the doorman.

"Good morning," CC smiled warmly, to which the door man widened his eyes at how kind she was acting, not to mention that she was in a robe.

Once they got up to her floor and reached CC's penthouse door, CC turned around to face Niles and smiled warmly at him. "I-" Before she could say any more, Niles wrapped his arms around her and embraced her in a warm, wet kiss, causing CC to cup his face in her hands as a soft moan escaped her lips. Niles slowly moved a hand down to her hip and pressed her against the door more, as he deepened the kiss; letting his tongue slip past her lips to graze her tongue with his.

When the need for air was no longer an option, Niles slowly pulled away and kissed her jawline. "Niles," she cooed. "I need to get ready for work. I'm already half an hour late."

Chuckling softly, he nodded as he pulled away. "All right, all right. I'll call you tonight, okay?" He still had her in his arms and as much as CC knew she needed to go, she didn't want to.

"Okay," she nodded softly. A soft gasp escaped CC's lips when she realized her gown was still in his room. "My gown," she whispered.

Niles looked at her a bit confused until he understood perfectly. "I'll bring it to you after you get off work." After getting a nod from CC, he leaned in one last time and softly kissed her full lips. "Have a good day at work, Dr. Babcock." He couldn't help the lop-sided grin on his face as he spoke her professional name.

"Thank you, Mr. Brightmore." She let her hand turn the knob while still looking at him before she felt the door open and she stepped inside, smiling softly at him before she slowly shut the door.


	15. Chapter 15

On the way back to the town car, Niles couldn't help but have a skip to his step and a grin on his face. He truly believed he had found the woman he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. No one had made him feel that way before emotionally and physically. He couldn't believe he had went this long in life without her in it.

When he returned back to the mansion and he walked through the front door he was greeted by Fran who was holding up C.C's gown.

Standing there frozen, Niles just stared at his friend.

"Niles, is there something you want to tell me?"

"I- I- I-"

"Because being a cross dresser is nothing to be ashamed of. Well at least not in New York."

Niles quickly shook his head when he realized Fran was serious and had no idea about the night before. "Uh, yes. Well, Miss Fine.." He quickly grabbed the gown and held it close to him, protectively. "I'd rather you not touch my things. What were you doing in my room anyway?"

It was Fran's turn to studder now. "I uh.. Coming, Mr. Sheffield!"

Niles watched as Fran made a dash for anywhere but the living room.

Shaking his head, Niles let out a soft sigh in relief before he made a dash for upstairs.

Back at C.C's office, CC was just walking in as she wore a giant grin on her face.

Walking past Donna, she sang a little tune. "Good morning, Dr. Babcock. Busy night?" She smirked at her boss who turned to look at Donna with a grin. "Very good, thank you." After walking into her office, she shut the door and let her back lean against the door as she released a satisfied sigh.

As she started to get lost in thoughts about last night, she heard a knock at the door.

Startled, she quickly turned around before slowly opening the door. "Donna. Can I help you?" Donna pushed through her door and walked in front of her before turning around to face her. "Donna, what are you doi-?"

"You can't just come in with a grin on your face and not tell me what happened last night." She had her hands planted firmly on her hips and a smirk on her lips.

"You know, Donna. You're a very nosy woman."

"I know! Now tell me what happened. Pleeeease. I'm begging you." she coaxed as she grabbed onto C.C's coat. "I havent had sex in over a year."

Trying to be as serious as she could, CC placed her hands on her hips. "Who said I had sex?" She couldn't lie if she wanted to; not with the smirk that was spread across her face.

"I think that smile says it all," she grinned as she placed her hands on her own hips.

"Donna, I don't kiss and tell..." She watched Donna cock an eyebrow before she continued. 'Which is why I'll tell you that yes! We had sex!" Both women shrieked in excitement as they jumped in the air. Seeing the door open, both C.C and Donna quickly stopped jumping and turned toward the nurse with their heads held high and their backs straight. "Can I help you, Cheryl?"

The nurse just stared at them both in confusion before she spoke "Uh, yes. You're nine thirty is here."

"Thank you," she nodded slowly with a decent smile before she walked past Donna and out of her office to greet her patient.

With a smirk on her face, Donna walked back to her desk to start on papers. "Niles better come in today."

By the time 1:00 came around, CC was in her office going over patients files. She couldn't concentrate what with the memory of last night floating in her head.

Donna was typing information in the system when she heard a clear of the throat. Looking up she saw Niles standing there with a grin on his face while holding two bouquets of a dozen red roses.

Donna grinned at the handsome man before her. "Niles Brightmore. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Dr. Babcock. Is she in today?" He wore a genuine smile on his face; though it wouldn't have given anything away if Donna didn't already know what went on the night before.

Smirking, she nodded slowly. "Yes she is. You brought her two bouquets of flowers. How sweet," she awed.

"Actually one of them is for you." He handed over a bouquet with a grin on his face.

Shocked, she slowly reached for them. "For me? Why?" She looked from Niles to the bouquet and back to Niles.

"Well you did help he find information on Dr. Babcock. It was the least I could do. I mean she did agree to eat with me last night."

"It wasn't the only meat she took," she mumbled with a smirk.

Turning his head quickly he eyed her. "What?"

"Nothing."

Glaring at her with uncertainty, he slowly stepped past her desk and made his way to C.C's office before knocking.

Placing her pencil down, she looked toward the door. "Come in." When Niles slowly opened the door and walked inside, CC's mouth opened right before a smile spread across it. "Niles, what are you doing here?" She turned her chair over before crossing her legs in her chair.

"Well after last night and this morning, I couldn't stay away from you." He walked closer to her before he placed the bouquet of roses on her desk and held her hands before he pulled her up and embraced her in a passionate kiss.

CC quickly cupped his face in her hands as she moaned softly. He started to back her up and the back of her knees hit her chair making her fall into it. Not wanting break the kiss, Niles leaned down and placed his hands on her thighs as he continued his assault on her lips and tongue.

When CC muffled a moan, Niles moved his lips to her jawline and down her neck as he tried to move down as much as he could past her white coat.

"Niles," she cooed. "I have a patient in less than five minutes."

Sighing softly, he slowly stood up but not before pecking her lips. "All right. I'm sorry." He took her hand and helped her stand up before he picked up the roses on her desk and handed them to her. "For you, beautiful."

"Oh Niles, you really didn't have to do that. After all, I still have those eight bouquets you got me yesterday."

"There can never be too many bouquets for a woman as radiant as you."

Blushing, she smiled warmly at him. "I'll be back after. It should only take fifteen minutes." She gave his lips a quick peck and caressed his cheek before she walked out of her office, but not before she gave him a playful smirk.

"All right. You're all done." C.C. took her gloves off before she threw them away. She opened the door and watched the patient walk out of the room before she started to clean up the area. When she heard the door open she turned around to see Niles standing there. "Did it take longer than fifteen minutes?" She watched him slowly close the door before locking it.

"No, but I couldn't wait those five seconds it takes you to walk from here to your office." The smirk on Niles' face stirred one on CC's face.

"Niles, you are incorrigible."

She watched Niles walk up to her with a smug grin on his face before he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close before his lips crashed with hers in a rough, tongue swapping kiss. She soon felt his body pushing into her more, causing her to hit the examining table.

"Ugh." CC let her body fall back and Niles leaned down with her, continuing to kiss her passionately as his hands were on either side of her head on the table.

CC reached her hands to his slacks and pulled on them to give him the message that she wanted them off.

Niles quickly pulled back and undid his slacks before he pushed them down, not bothering to step out of them. He then grabbed her dress pants and ripped them down her legs before pulling them off all the way along with her heels. "Niles," she cooed. She leaned up on her elbows to watch him pull her panties down before he got on his knees and pushed her white coat up to bury his face between her legs.

"Oh, God…uhn…uhn…" She tipped her head back as her arms rested against the table.

Niles let his tongue slip deep inside her core, trying to reach as far as he could before he started to flicker it inside her. "You like that baby?" He mumbled against her lower lips.

"Oh God, yes... make me... uhn... cum, baby." Niles smirked as he reached a hand down and slipped it between the slit in his boxers before he started to massage himself as his tongue continued it's assault inside her. "Uh, yes. I'm cumming, Niles..."

Niles could taste her as she came into his mouth. "So good, C.C..."

"I need you Niles. Please."

Niles felt him stand on end at her begging. He quickly stood up before he pulled CC up with him. After she was up he quickly turned her around to the side of the examining table and she grabbed onto the end table before he thrust into her with no fair warning. "Fuck, CC..."

"Uhh... Oh God, Niles... Yes. Oooo that's good."

Niles continued to rock his hips against her, feeling his family jewels slap against her ass with every thrust of his hips as he gave her ass a gentle spank. "Oh God, you feel so good..."

CC slowly turned back to look at him and Niles quickly captured her lips with his, sucking on her bottom lip until her neck started hurting and she needed to look straight ahead again.

"I'm going to cum, Niles..."

"Cum for me, CC." He kept his lips close to her ear as he whispered sweet nothings.

Soon C.C felt her walls contract around his length and she came hard, causing him to follow. "Oh yes, Niles... Uhhh..." She could feel him cum inside her and she muffled a loud groan.

CC dropped herself to the table as Niles slowly slipped out of her and he pressed his chest to her back, holding her around her middle between her and the table.

"My God, CC. You are amazing." CC smirked as she kept her head down to get her breathing back to normal. "You weren't so bad yourself, butler boy."

"Butler boy? You know, from anyone else I'd probably smack them but with you... well I'd still spank you, but somewhere more fun." He had a twinkle in his eye as he stood up and watched her slowly get to her feet. She quickly pulled up her pants and watched as Niles did the same. She pulled him closer by his shirt before she kissed him deeply, letting her hands move up to his hair as she gently tugged on it. Pulling back, she smirked as Niles tried to breathe normally again.

"Are you ready?" She asked casually.

Nodding softly, he walked with her to the door before she unlocked it and opened it. Once they both got out of the room they turned toward each other and CC extended her hand. "It was nice to see you again, Mr. Brightmore."

Shaking her hand, Niles kept a professional smile on his face. "Likewise, Dr. Babcock."

Removing their hands from each other, they turned around and as CC walked back to her office, Niles out of the medical center; both each wearing a smug grin on their face.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but there it is :)**

It had been three months since Niles and C.C started seeing each other. When C.C wasn't working, they were inseparable.

Being the romantic that he is, Niles had invited C.C over for dinner.

He was in the kitchen preparing dinner when Fran walked into the room.

"Hey good lookin'. Whatcha making for your girlfriend?" She let a nasally laugh escape her lungs as she leaned against the counter.

Niles turned from the stove to give his attention to Fran. "Good afternoon, Miss Fine. You and Mr. Sheffield are taking the kids out for the night, correct?"

Fran nodded. "Yeah. Actually, I got Mr. Sheffield to agree to take us on vacation for the weekend, so you and C.C. can have the entire weekend to yourselves," she winked.

Niles grinned at the thought. "Oh, bless you, Fran. I owe you big time."

"I know. How about when you two get married, I get to plan it."

Niles chuckled with a nod. "Well I'm not sure that will be happening for a while but I'll give you that honor."

"Great!"

Fran started going on about everything she would be doing when Niles stopped her. "Miss. Fine, we really shouldn't start thinking about these things now."

"Oh all right. Hey have you told her you loved her yet?"

Niles slowly shook his head with a soft smile. "That's what tonight is for."

"Oh, Niles! I know you're going to think of something so romantic," she beamed. "You better tell me all about it when we get back."

"I will, Miss Fine. Don't worry." He gave her a friendly smile before he turned to the stove to finish cooking.

"Well then I guess I'll leave you to it," she smirked before she walked out of the door to gather the children and Maxwell.

After everyone was gone, Niles looked at the clock in the kitchen to see how much longer it was until C.C. would arrive. "I guess all I have have to do is wait." He walked into the living room before sitting on the couch and folding his hands as he waited for his love to arrive.

* * *

Back and C.C's penthouse, C.C was putting on her earrings when she looked at the clock.

"Oh shit, I should have left by now." She quickly walked to grab her purse in the living room and almost tripped in her black pumps.

She was wearing a dark blue, v-neck sweater, jeans and her hair was up in a loose bun as wispy strands framed her face. Niles told her to not wear any formal attire but she still believed the heels were needed.

Grabbing her purse, she sighed. "We've been dating for three years so far. Why hasn't he admitted to loving me? Maybe... Maybe he doesn't." Her excited mood changed to a disappointed one as she silently left her penthouse and locked the door before heading to grab a taxi.

When she got out of the building she saw a limo with a man standing next to it, holding a sign that read 'Babcock'.

Mouth open, she slowly walked toward the man.

The man wore a warm smile. "Dr. Babcock?" She slowly nodded. "This is for you." He slowly turned to open the door and allowed her inside.

Slowly slipping inside, she gasped seeing Niles sitting beside her with a single red rose.

"I was going to let you come alone, but I thought what's the fun in that?" He wore a lopsided grin before he leaned over and kissed the cheek of the stunned C.C. "This is for you." He handed her the rose and she slowly took it into her hand before smelling it.

"Do you know how many bouquets of roses I have at my home?" she asked with a soft laugh.

"The home I still haven't seen the inside of?" He wore a soft smile to let her know he wasn't upset about. Mostly just curious.

C.C small smile faded. "I'm sorry. It just seems like you can never get out of the mansion to come. I was starting to think you thought the medical center was my home," she smirked. "You're always there anyway."

Niles moved into her more with a smirk on his lips before he whispered into her ear. "Maybe I just like seeing you in that white coat of yours." When he pulled back he could see the smirk on C.C's face as she stared ahead before she finally turned to him and Niles captured her lips with his in a warm kiss.

C.C placed her free hand on his thigh as she deepened the kiss, causing Niles to have to plant his hand on the back of the seat. C.C slowly slipped her tongue between his lips and moaned softly as her hand moved from his thigh to his cheek. When C.C finally pulled away, Niles was breathless.

Once Niles got his breathing going again, he smiled at her. "I didn't even get to tell you how radiant you look tonight."

C.C smiled warmly as she straightened her back. "Why thank you. You don't look so bad yourself in this cashmere sweater."

"This is your night, C.C. Babcock. All the compliments will be from me to you."

C.C nodded slowly and soon they were back at the mansion. Niles got out first and hurried over to her door before the driver could and opened it for her; taking her hand as he helped her out.

"Thank you," she smiled as she stepped out. Niles nearly gasped at the way the night light hit her gorgeous face.

"You're very welcome." Still hand in hand, Niles walked her to the door before he opened it; allowing her to enter first.

What she saw stunned her. There were rose petals all over on the living room floor and a champagne bottle on ice on the coffee table.

"Oh, Niles. Why'd you do all this?"

Not sure how to take that, he walked in and shut the door before he stood in front of her. "Don't you like it?" He was getting a bit nervous. _Did I over do it?_

"Oh, Niles." She cupped his face in her hands. "I love it. But you didn't need to do all this."

Niles placed his hands on her waist and slowly pulled her toward him."I'd do anything for you."

C.C felt her eyes well up and she tried her hardest to blink the tears away. "You would?"

Knowing he wanted to do this later, he knew he couldn't wait. "C.C Babcock. I'm in love with you."

C.C finally let the tears fall before she crashed her lips to his, kissing him deeply as she moved her hands from his face to around his back, feeling Niles tighten his grip on her hips.

Their kiss was long, passionate, and finally, full of love.

When they both slowly pulled away, Niles moved his hand up to wipe the tears away from her cheek. "I take it from that kiss, that you're okay with that."

Letting a soft laugh escape her lips, she nodded. "Of course, I'm okay with it. I'm in love with you too, Niles."

Niles smiled brightly hearing those words finally being spoken through her lips. "I hope you're not hungry yet, because I don't think I can go another moment without having you."

C.C smirked devilishly before she shook her head. "The doctor is in, Mr. Brightmore." She felt him quickly take her hand before running with her upstairs to his bedroom.

Once they got to his bedroom, he shut the door behind her before he picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"Wait," she said flatly.

Niles quickly stood up as he looked at her in confusion. "Is everything all right, love?"

smirked at his endearment for her. "I want to please _you_."

Niles felt his heart get caught in his throat as he slowly nodded and watched a smirking C.C get off the bed as Niles turned to look at her. She pushed him on the bed to land on his back before she opened his legs and moved between them before she moved her hands to the edge of his sweater and ran her warm hands up it, causing Niles to shiver.

Getting that kind of reaction, made C.C smirk and she ran her hands back down before she pulled his sweater up off his head and lowered her head before she lightly blew on each nipple, causing a low growl to escape Niles lips. "Oh, C.C, why must you torture me."

"Because it's fun," she stated simply before she got on her knees and started to unbutton his jeans before she was able to pull them down to his legs and then off his feet after he kicked his loafers off.

"Can I undress you? Please?" He looked up at her with love in his eyes.

C.C smiled warmly before she slowly nodded. "All right." With that said, Niles quickly sat up and took the bottom of her sweater before he pulled it over her head to see her lacy black bra. He wasted no time in unhooking it before she let the straps fall down her arms.

"My God, you are gorgeous." He ran her index finger down the curve of her breasts, causing CC to shiver. She loved hearing him speak to her like that.

"Come here, you." He took her hands and got her to stand before he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. He leaned back to just stare at her and he quickly pulled her on top of him before he flipped them and ripped her panties off her hips, causing CC to gasp.

C.C quickly went for his boxers before she pulled them down his thighs and then his ankles.

Without wasting any time, Niles pulled C.C on him and she instantly slipped him inside herself.

"Uhhh, fuck, Niles.."

Niles grinned hearing his name being spoken from her perfect lips. "My God, you feel amazing, Love." He continued to rock his hips over hers and she did the same as she tried to get and give as much pleasure as she could.

C.C leaned down and a groan escaped her lips before she kissed him deeply, as their changed position created a whole new type of pleasure for her.

Keeping his lips attached to hers, he spoke softly. "That's it. Keep going..." He wrapped his arms around her back before moving his hands down to her ass and holding her cheeks in his large hands.

CC pulled back quickly from his lips when she felt herself needing air. "I'm going to cum, Niles."

"Cum for me, Love." He moved her ass up and down to get her thrust into him more before he couldn't hold on any longer. Thankfully C.C was right behind him. "Ughh!" He came hard inside her and continued to rock his hips so C.C would get the pleasure she needed and would get every last drop from him.

As they both just laid there in each others arms, CC was the first to speak. "You're incredible," she grinned as she looked into his eyes and played with his damp hair.

Niles smiled warmly as he looked back into her eyes, letting his hands roam her back slowly. "You're the incredible one. I love you so much."

He leaned up and captured her lips in a warm, passionate-filled kiss. The kiss that would seal their future together.


	17. Chapter 17

**Finally an update after a month! Enjoy!**

Niles and CC had been together for another week since they admitted to loving each other.

They were always together and the Sheffield's loved C.C. The two were always eating together, sleeping together, physically and metaphorically and he would always be there to pick her up from work after three hours of not seeing each other since her lunch break. The Sheffield's hardly saw Niles besides meals and an hour after that to clean around the house. They all knew Niles didn't clean much anyway; Especially not under things. The only thing he got under now was CC. She liked being on top when he allowed it.

Finally CC was allowing Niles to see her penthouse but he didn't know it yet. When it was time for her to head home, she packed up her things and made her way out of the medical center to see Niles walking.

"You beat me to you," he grinned before leaning in and kissing her lips softly.

CC grinned as she pulled back from the kiss. "I'm sorry. I was just in a hurry to see you," she blushed before Niles took her hand in his.

"I like knowing you're excited to see me," he said with a lopsided grin. Though when he noticed the drop in her smile, he frowned. "What's wrong?"

CC shook her head as she looked down. "No, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to see my penthouse today..."

She watched Niles' face light up before he nodded. "It's about time," he chuckled before he dragged her out of the hospital and opened the door for her once they got to the town car.

She smiled as he helped her into the car and she buckled her seat belt as he made his way over to the drivers seat. When he got inside he quickly leaned over and cupped her face in his hands before kissing her deeply.

CC gasped softly before she felt their tongues dance together and she kept her hands to herself for she was too shocked by his doing to react quick enough.

When he pulled back, she looked at him with widened eyes. "What- what was _that_ for?"

Niles laughed softly as he licked his lips. "I just missed you today."

CC laughed softly. "From five hours ago?" She noticed Niles started to get embarrassed and she leaned over to kiss his lips warmly. "I missed you too," she admitted in a whisper, keeping her lips just a centimeter from his.

When she finally sat back in her seat, Niles silently started the car, keeping the grin on his face before he pulled out of his parking space and made his way out of the 'visitor's parking' center.

"Just make a right on main and then again after three lights," CC told him before she closed her eyes to relax after a long day at work.

By the time CC opened her eyes, they were on her street. "Right...there." She pointed to her apartment building and Niles parked outside the building. He stopped the car and quickly got out before running over to her side and opening her door, extending his hand for her. She took his hand and smiled as she stepped out of the car. She kissed his cheek before she led him to her penthouse door. She took a silent breath before she opened the door and walked in. She stepped aside to allow him and watched his reaction.

Her apartment wasn't exactly plain but there wasn't much color. It was mainly black and white but she thought that fit her life a lot. At least it did until Niles came along. Ever since he walked into her life, she was full of life and color.

"Do you like it?" She watched Niles turn to look at her with a soft nod of his head and a smile tugging at his lips. "I love it. It's very professional. Just like you."

CC wasn't exactly sure how to take that. Did he only find her professional? Did he find her sexy? Exciting? Passionate?

"Thanks..." she said uneasy.

Niles didn't notice her tone for he seemed to be looking for something. "So..." he started. "Care to show me around?"

CC smiled softly with a nod as she took his hand and started to walk him around the house, showing him the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom and of course the bedroom.

"And this is where you'll be sleeping tonight," she added casually before she walked up to her bed and laid back on it with a content sigh. Niles chuckled softly before he walked up to her and spread her legs to fit his legs between them. He then placed his hands on either side of her as he hovered over her with a smirk tugging on his lips. "The bedroom was really what I wanted to see, you know."

CC smirked at him as she threaded her fingers through his dirty blond hair. "I had a feeling," she admitted.

"Oh really? Did you have a feeling I was going to do this?" He leaned down more and captured her lips in a searing kiss which caused a moan to build up before escaping CC's lungs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him tighter to her.

Niles thought he was going to burst as he felt her start to nibble on his bottom lip and he strangled a moan as he pressed his hips to hers and CC could feel her center ache for him.

Niles started to kiss down her lips to her chin and then her neck before his hands made their way to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. He grinned seeing her blond hair in her face and he slowly brushed his hand over her face to move the hair as he looked into her piercing blue eyes.

"Are you just going to stare at me, or are we going to have some fun?" CC had a smirk on her lips and Niles could have sworn he noticed a twinkle in her eye.

"I think some fun is definitely better than staring. Even though you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on."

CC could feel tears forming in her eyes from his sweet words. She moved her hands to the bottom of his sweater and pulled it up over his head to let her hands explore his chest. She couldn't believe how much love she had for this man when just a few months ago she couldn't even see herself going on a date with a him since he was a domestic.

Before they both knew it, their clothes were discarded and Niles took CC by her sides and pushed her up the bed more before he hovered over her. "I love you so much, CC." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers before he slipped himself inside her, causing a moan to escape both of their lips.

When the need for air was far too much, Niles ripped his lips from hers and started to kiss along her jawline as CC let her fingers thread through his hair. "Ugh, that feels so good, Niles..." She started to rock her hips slowly, creating friction between their bodies.

Niles started to go harder, while picking up speed and CC instantly noticed the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "CC... Oh God..." He closed his eyes tightly as CC let her hands move to his biceps and dug her nails into his arms as her toes curled from under him.

"I'm going to cum, Niles." She started to hold her breath as the pleasure built up inside her.

"Yes. Cum for me," he groaned loudly.

And with that, CC came hard around him, letting him follow right after her. Both crying out the others name in sheer ecstasy.

When they both started to breath normal, Niles lifted his head slowly from her chest to look into her eyes. "You look amazing after sex," he smiled genuinely before he kissed her lips softly.

"You don't look so bad yourself. I love the face you get when you climax," she grinned.

Niles blushed with a nervous smile. "Why... thank you." Hearing CC's laugh made him feel a lot less uncomfortable and he laughed along with her before he rolled off her and laid beside her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead. "You are ravishing, Love."

CC felt a grin form on her lips and kissed his chest before she fell asleep in his arms. From her hard work day, she was exhausted and nothing sounded better than falling asleep in her lovers' arms which she quickly did.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ichbin nicely reminded me of updating Dr. Love. Without her doing so, I definitely would have forgotten! Hope you find it worth the wait!**

"No... nooooo, Niles. I thought you loved me. I thought I could trust you..."

CC was tossing and turning in her bed which quickly startled Niles and he shot up to look over at the gorgeous, yet frightened blond beside him. He quickly took her by the arms softly but when her tossing became more harsh, he let go.

_What is the matter with her? _"CC? CC, wake up, love. It's okay. I _do_ love you. You _can_ trust me." He leaned down and kissed her cheek before moving over to her lips.

Feeling his lips against hers, brought her out of her nightmare and she opened her eyes, feeling her tongue against his which she seemed to be directing.

When Niles didn't feel her participating anymore, he leaned back and looked into her now open eyes. "Good evening." He looked over at the clock to see it read 8:36. "You seemed to have a nightmare. Care to share it?" He slowly sat up before moving off her and leaned against the head board of the bed before pulling her between his legs to rest the back of her head against his chest.

"No, not really," she said softly as she played with her fingers nervously.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? I love you."

CC closed her eyes hearing those three little words escape his lips. For a reason she wasn't going to explain it now sounded wrong. "I uh, have to get something to drink." She got off the bed slowly and grabbed her robe, slipping it on before she made her way into the kitchen to get herself a glass of wine.

Confused and hurt that she didn't say it back, Niles got up and grabbed his pants to slip them back on before he walked into the kitchen to see CC leaning her back against the counter with a glass of wine in her hand.

"You all right, CC?"

She could hear the concern in his voice and she couldn't help but feel protected and looked after. "Yeah," she nodded slowly. I'm fine."

Niles knew she was lying. He was around her too much and for too long to not know when she was lying. "CC..." he slowly walked up to her before he took her glass of wine and placing it beside her on the counter. He placed his hands on her arms and looked into her eyes. "CC, I love you. And I want to help with whatever was making you so scared before in your sleep."

She knew this was coming. She didn't want it to happen but it did and now she needed to explain. "Can we sit?" This was going to be harder than she thought.

Niles nodded softly and as CC reached back for her glass, he quickly took it from her. "You don't need this to talk to me. That would only be an insult if the love of my life needed liquor to talk to her boyfriend."

CC smiled which made Niles blush when he realized he referred to himself as her boyfriend. _Dear God, that sounds so...young._

CC walked to the couch and sat down before she patted the seat next to her. Niles placed the glass back down before he walked to the couch and sat down next to her, placing his hands on her lap as he turned toward her. "Now," he said letting out a soft sigh "what's bothering you?

"You know how I hadn't let you see my penthouse til now?"

Niles nodded slowly before he swallowed hard. "Yes. Is there a reason behind this?"

"You're quite the smart one," she smiled teasingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Why, thank you," he smiled softly. "So now tell me... what's going on?"

CC let out a soft sigh as she nodded. "You remember Chandler?"

Niles felt his blood boil at the sound of his name. He honestly thought Chandler had taken CC away from him completely and she wasn't even his yet. "Yes... Why?" _Did she cheat on me with him? No that wouldn't make sense with her cries in her sleep. Or maybe she was switching roles? She dreamed I cheated on her?_

"Well..." She let out another deep breath before she started. "Remember when you saw me and him at dinner?" She got a simple nod from him before continuing. "Well I-" she started to get upset, not wanting her past to be brought up when she had such a bright future with Niles.

"It's okay, CC. Take your time." He took her hand in his and softly rubbed it, giving her all the comfort he could with the lack of information he had received so far.

"WellI invited him to my place afterward. You know, for a drink? I didn't want to but I just felt so angry that you were with Donna, or at least I thought you were with Donna and I just wanted someone at the moment. I said no at first actually. But once I slipped inside I changed my mind and invited him back in. She could see Niles didn't like that little information one bit. "And well, as I was getting the wine out of the fridge from the night before he grabbed me and turned me around before...kissing me."

Niles could feel his body shiver in disgust the more she spoke. But he wasn't angry at her. He couldn't be. She wasn't his yet. "So... him kissing you made you upset? I'd surely be upset too if he kissed me," he chuckled softly before noticing the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "There's more isn't there?"

Nodding softly, a tear ran down her cheek. "I tried to push him away. I didn't want him kissing me. I couldn't stop thinking of you and I knew it wasn't right. But he wouldn't have it."

Niles felt his blood boil again. This time from already knowing the words of what was to come by his love.

"He hit you. Didn't he." Niles tightened his hand in hers, trying to give it all the comfort he could.

CC nodded before she gained the strength to tell him the story.

_Opening her door, she turned to look at Charles with a small forced smile before she took off her coat and placed it on the couch. I'll just give him a drink and he'll be out of here. "Would you like something to drink?" She started to make her way toward the fridge to see what all she had. " I have wine, rum, bran-" before she could finish the liquors' name, she found herself being quickly turned around and held her arms with his strong hands before he locked her lips with his. She tried pulling away, but his hands became too strong for even CC. _

_She turned her head but his lips only moved to her neck. Quickly becoming even more uncomfortable, CC tried to lower herself so she could slip from under his wall._

"_Where do you think you're going?" He grabbed her arm once she slipped under him before he pulled her back and smacked her across the face. _

_CC quickly touched her face in reflex, more angry at the fact that he had touched the cheek that Niles had kissed than the fact that he hurt her. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Get out!" _

"_It's that butler, isn't it?" he yelled before he smacked the wine bottle off the counter, making it shatter on the floor. "I knew it the moment I saw you two looking at each other. What does he have that I don't?" _

_CC shuddered at the volume of his voice. "Would you keep it down?" She backed away from him move put he just moved towards her. _

"_No. I won't keep it down. He can't give you what I can. He can't give you a big house, a fancy car, diamonds."_

"_Why would you want me when you seemed pretty happy with the blond bimbo during drinks?"_

"_What blond bimbo?" CC could see the smirk forming on his lips and it was enough to let her know he remembered the blond quite well._

"_That's what I thought. Leave, Chandler. Please. I don't want to have to call the cops."_

"_The cops? CC, darlin-"_

"_Stop. Don't ever call me that again. My name is Dr. Babcock to you now. You've lost my friendship if anything." She picked up the phone before looking at him. "I'm serious." She felt tears form in her eyes, afraid he'd do something before she could even hit 911. She hit the 'On' button for Chandler to see._

"_All right, all right. I'll leave. But think about what I said, C- Dr. Babcock. He can't give you what I can?" He started to walk backwards toward the door before opening it slowly with his back still to the doorframe. _

"_What's that? A slap across the face?" And with that, CC slammed the door in his face, locking it quickly. She ran to the couch and plopped on it, picking it up and smelling it to smell the cologne that Niles left behind._

* * *

"I'll kill him," Niles quickly stood up before pacing the room, his hands behind his back, trying not to clench them in pure anger. "Where does he live? Where does he work? He can't get away with this."

"Niles, please." she begged as she looked up at him. "Don't do anything. It's over. He hasn't bothered me since and that was four months ago." She got up herself and took him by the arms and held him still.

"So wait... was that why you didn't want me seeing your apartment?" It killed him to ask. "Because you were afraid I'd do something like that?" He looked deep into her eyes that were just a couple inches lower than his.

"I knew you wouldn't, it was just hard to trust. And when you said you loved me it was the most amazing feeling in the world and I was afraid everything would fall apart if I brought you here."

"But it hasn't," he reminded her, stepping a bit closer before moving his hands up to her face, cupping her cheeks in his hands. "CC, I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you. Physically or emotionally." He leaned in and covered her cheek in kisses as he moved his hands down to her waist. "I'm going to kiss you here until all the emotional pain is gone," he said in between kisses.

"Well thank you but it's the other cheek," she lied, just wanting more kisses from him.

Niles smirked and moved his lips to her right cheek, giving it as much attention as he did the other.


	19. Chapter 19

**Surprised I updated two days in a row? So am I! Enjoy :)**

CC giggled and placed her hands on his biceps, feeling his lips cover her cheek in kisses.

"Oh, Niles." He quickly wrapped his arms under her thighs and around to her ass before he picked her up and set her on the chicken table. She let out a soft gasp and wrapped her arms around his neck, a bit shocked at the quick change of direction they were taking. When she sat on the counter, she placed her hands on either side of her, gripping the edges of the island.

"Do you realize how strong you are?" He asked, looking into her bright pools of blue.

"Why do you say that?" She felt a small smile tug at her lips.

"For everything you went through with that man. Who I swear I will kill one day."

"Niles, stop. You're a lover, not a fighter and I like it that way. Please" She could feel tears forming in her eyes. Not for the fear Niles would hurt him, but for the fear that Chandler would hurt Niles.

Niles smiled softly with a gentle nod. "All right. Only because you said 'please,'" he grinned his lopsided grin. CC laughed softly before Niles leaned in and pressed his lips to hers softly, letting his hands cup her face as his thumbs wiped the tears that started to fall from her face. Slowly pulling back, CC looked at him through hooded eyes. "Are you all right?" She nodded softly, trying to smile. "How about you go get washed up, take a nice long shower and I'll make you some tea.

"Are you saying I smell?" She cocked a brow at him.

Niles laugh softly. "You said it," he grinned. Seeing the glare CC was giving him he wrapped his arms around her waist and helped her off the counter. "Of course not. Just thought you needed to relax after that dream."

"I can relax just fine with you beside me."

"Are you asking me to join you," he raised a brow at her as a smirk spread across his face.

His smile caused CC to shiver but she quickly pulled herself together and stood up straight. "No. I was just- I'm going to go take that shower now." She leaned in and kissed his lips softly before she walked toward her bedroom and shut her door.

Niles chuckled softly to himself before he turned to work on what he had in mind.

When CC emerged from the bathroom an hour later, taking his term 'long shower' very literally, she slipped into gray sweats and a white v-neck t-shirt before walking out of the room.

Niles had her table set with two candles and what looked like a bottle of champagne on ice. She slowly walked closer to the table and screamed when someone grabbed her waist from behind.

Niles quickly spun her around and pressed his full lips to hers, letting his hands hold her waist still as if she was going to disappear in his hands.

When the need for air was no longer an option, Niles pulled back and smirked at the love of his life. "Do you like?"

CC felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips before she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him warmly, tracing the outside of his lips with her tongue. "I love it," she whispered; her warm breath bouncing off his lips.

She watched as he quickly took her hand and lead her to the table. "I figured you'd be hungry after your long afternoon at work and I wanted to thank you for allowing me to come to your apartment." He pulled out her chair for her and she softly kissed his lips before she sat down. She smiled at the covered plates on the table and as she reached to uncover the plate, Niles stopped her. "Allow me to, Love." He pulled the cover off the plate and CC smiled seeing the chicken catchatori on rice.

"Niles, this smells amazing." She wore a smile on her face as she breathed in the wonderful smell. She watched Niles make his way over to his seat and her fell in love all over again as he smiled at her. His his handsome face in the candle light made her breathless. She felt his foot against hers and they quickly tangled ankles. They always had to have some sort of physical contact with each other.

Niles and CC enjoyed a lovely dinner with laughs and conversation and of course flirting.

Just as Niles was about to get up, he felt CC's foot ride up the leg of his pants. He felt his breathing become shallow and his chest rose as he tried to control himself. "CC," he breathed out. "I need to talk to you about something important."

Seeing the look of concern in his eyes, she slowly lowered her foot from his leg and stared at him with a matching look. "Are you all right?"

He slowly shook his head as she noticed he started to fumble with his fingers under the table. "I- I can't do this anymore. I can't be your boyfriend any longer."

CC thought her heart shatter at his words and the tears instantly formed in her eyes. "Oh..." She didn't know what to say. What _could_ she say exactly? The man of her dreams was breaking up with her.

She watched him quickly get up from the counter and knelt on one knee as he quickly opened a little black box. "I'm ready to be your husband. If you'll let me. I know it's only been a few months, but I'm crazy about you CC and I'm not getting any younger. I want every moment passed from now on as your husband. Please." He looked up at her with his bright blue eyes. "Will you marry me?"

CC looked at him with wide eyes, swallowing a lump in her throat. "Ma-ma- marry you?"


	20. Chapter 20

As CC seemed to studder, Niles didn't take that as a good sign. "Uh, yes?" He felt his hands start to shake as he tried to keep his arms still with the ring in his hand.

CC was looking at the gorgeous 3 karat engagement ring and then back up into his even more gorgeous blue eyes. "So like... I'd be your wife? And... I'd take your name? And we'd like... be married?" Niles sighed softly before he started to stand up. CC quickly stopped him though, by grabbing his arm. "Wait."

Niles let his lifeless eyes slowly look back at her, letting her see the hurt in his eyes. "I won't make you marry me, CC. As much as I love you, I couldn't make you do something you don't want. I'm not like that." He let his eyes fall to the floor.

"And that's why I'll marry you." Her voice was soft, almost vulnerable, and yet she still had that soft smile across her lips.

Niles' eyes widened as he quickly picked himself up off the floor. "You'll... you'll marry me?"

"Let's not start the studdering again, Niles. Just put the ring on my finger and kiss me," she grinned.

Grinning as she asked, although it wouldn't be able to be helped if she said not to, he slowly slipped the ring on her left hand before he pulled her close and secure in his arms and kissed her deeply, his tongue caressing hers, causing CC to moan softly.

Niles moved his hands to wrap around her waist and quickly lifted her up off the ground before spinning her around, his lips still pressed to hers.

When he pulled back for air, he kept her in his arms as her feet dangled off the floor. "Mrs. CC Brightmore." He couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"I like the sound of that," she grinned, her eyes locking with his. "You know, I'm very glad I took a nap."

"And why's that, my beautiful fiance?" He couldn't keep the smile off his face and his cheeks were killing him from his muscles stretched so far. He slowly let her feet touch the ground, though still held her in his strong arms.

"Because I'm going to need a lot of energy," she smirked before she took his hands and started to walk backwards toward her bedroom again.

Niles couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he was being lead into her bedroom. Before he even realized what was happening, she pushed him on the bed and started ripping off his pants before she ripped her robe off her shoulders and jumped on top of him.

"My lord, CC. You've gone mad," he grinned before he slipped his hands up her thighs and to her hips, letting his thumbs make circular motions on her porcelain skin.

"Mad for you," she smirked before she took his length in her hand and slowly slipped it between her lips, letting him feel how wet she was already.

"Uhh, CC. Don't tease me. Please. I need to feel you." He lifted his hands to her full breasts before he started to massage them, letting his thumbs circle over her nipples, feeling them harden from his touch. Not able to take it much longer herself, CC slowly slipped him between her lips, letting him feel as her walls surrounded him. "Uhh, CC... Yes." He gave her nipples a playful pinch which only built up her pleasure.

"Uh, Niles. God, I love feeling you." She let her hips rock forward and back before she leaned forward and put her weight on Niles, her ass in the air before Niles moved his hands to her waist and then down to her ass, holding her cheeks in his hands as he massaged them. CC flipped her head to the side to move her hair from her face before she pressed her lips to Niles, all while still rocking her hips over him.

They could hear the smacking and sucking of their lips as soft moans and heavy breathing escaped their lungs.

Niles let his tongue roll over her closed lips before he sucked on her bottom lip.

They literally wrestled their lips to maul the others but as soon as they both felt their orgasm rising they lost all train of thought and there was only one thing they could do; thrust like hell.

"Fuckkk. Uhh!" CC ran her fingers through his hair as she closed her eyes tightly and buried her face in his neck as she continued to rock her hips.

Niles just continued to thrust his hips up and down, slamming into her over and over before they both came over the edge. Literally.

CC let her entire body collapse on Niles' with a heavy sigh.

Niles smiled in satisfaction, letting his hands caress her bare back. "My god, I love you."

CC smiled as she rested in his embrace. "Love you more."

"I love food. Are you hungry?"

CC lifted her head and laughed lightly with a nod. "Very. You made me work up an appetite," she smirked.

CC jumped off the bed and grabbed his hand before she walked into the kitchen to find something. "Eating naked? How erotic," he smirked, loving the feeling of her hand in his as he could fee the ring on her finger against his knuckles.

He let go of her hand and let her go into the fridge to find something for them to eat.

"Would you like some left over lasagna?" She asked, pulling out the container in the fridge.

"I'd love some. I didn't know you cooked."

"There's a lot about me you don't know, Niles." That comment made Niles a little nervous and CC instantly recognized his face. "Don't worry, Niles. I love learning new things about you."

Her reassurance made him smile and CC couldn't help but lean in and tenderly kiss that lopsided grin of his.

When they pulled away, Niles cocked his brow as he looked at her. "What was that for?"

"Can't a woman kiss her fiancee?" She had a bright smile on her face whenever she used that term.

Niles matched her smile perfectly. "Of course. You never have to ask, my love."


	21. Chapter 21

**I know I haven't updated in literally three months and so many people have asked me when I was going to update and since it's a free weekend I decided I could try now.** **Hope it's up to your guys' liking :)**

The months went by and CC was getting ready for the wedding with Fran's help of course. Fran, to CC, was like a loud truck. When it was there, it would let itself be known and make sure everyone was aware of it. They got along better though as the months passed and soon it was the night before the wedding.

CC was sleeping when she heard a pebble being thrown at her window, waking her from her sleep. Rubbing her eyes she looked around the dark, cold room. "What the-?"

She got up and walked to her window to see Niles standing below her. She gasped and ducked before she grabbed her cell phone and called him.

Hearing his phone go off he answered in a cautious tone. "Hello?"

"What are you doing? We're not allowed to see each other twenty four hours before the wedding," she hissed.

Niles chuckled softly into the phone. "Who says, Love?"

CC thought a moment as she tried to answer his question logically. "Well- uhmm. They just do, OK?"

Niles kept his eyes on her window as she shook his head with a smile. "Just let me see you. I miss you."

CC sighed softly as she licked her lips, thinking before she shook her head. "No, I can't. I won't-" she felt herself getting choked up and quickly stopped herself. "I won't ruin a good thing."

Niles felt his heart crumble at that and sighed heavily. "Nothing you could do could ruin what he have. Like you said; It's a good thing. A _great _thing. And nothing could ruin that. Now please. Let me see you?"

He never begged her for anything and that only made it harder for CC to say no. She breathed out of her nose as she gave it one more though. "All right," she sighed. "All right," she decided a bit softer. "I'll come down."

Niles face lit up, able to illuminate the entire city's darkness as he waited for his beloved come down.

Soon after hanging up, CC grabbed her silky black robe and tied it around her waist before she slipped on her heels since they were the closest thing to the door and walked out of the apartment building and around a corner as the nerves grew. Tomorrow this man would be her husband and she was seeing him less than twenty four hours before the wedding. Finally she saw Niles standing there with that boyish grin on his face that she had fallen in love with several months ago.

She slowly walked up to him and he stepped closer to her before he took her in his arms and dipped her before kissing her lips passionately.

When he pulled back, he cupped her face in his large hands and stared into her eyes as she stared right back feeling his azure eyes pull her in.

He was always able to pull her deeper into the depths of love whenever he wanted to. She didn't know how he was able to do it but he definitely knew what he was doing.

Finally he pulled his gaze from hers after a few minutes and just smiled his boyish grin at her. "Are you glad you came out now?"

CC playfully glared at him until he took her hand and spun her around as he checked her out. "My God, you look ravishing." He pulled her into his chest again once she was facing him and her hands went directly to his chest before she looked down to see her hands were over his strong pecs. "You- you don't look so bad yourself," she said softly as her mind was taken over by his body wrapped in sweats and a fitted blue t-shirt that made his eyes stand out.

Niles placed his hand under her chin and brought it up to look back into her eyes when she realized it was starting to drizzle. "I think right now would be a good time to go inside."

CC started to nod and then stopped when a small smirk arose from inside. "You're right. I'll see you tomorrow them." She started to walk away but he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. "No, no, no. Now that I have you I'm not letting you go." He swept her into his arms and started to carry her back through the apartment building and into the elevator.

"You can let me down now," she laughed.

"No, no. I'm carrying you until we get into the bed and then I'm holding you all night so get used to me now."

"I've been used to you," she smiled softly as she caressed his face once the doors opened and he continued his way toward her apartment before he walked inside with her and kicked the door shut before walking toward her bedroom and setting her down on it before he walked to the end of it and slipped off her heels letting them fall to the floor before he got into bed with her and wrapped her up in his arms. "I love you CC Babcock. And I'm going to do everything my power to make you happy for the rest of my days.

CC smiled softly with her eyes closed as she could just cry from his words. He made her feel so safe, loved and needed when he spoke to her like that. Even this little jokes had her wanting more from him. He was just that addicting.


End file.
